Tom's best friend and lover twins
by Riddle-Solver
Summary: The summary is inside... But it's pretty much like Harry and Luna go on a mission from Dumbledore and find out about Voldemort's past which some what changes the future... Read it please. I personally think that it's okay. oxox
1. The Mission

**Title of Story: Tom's Best Friend and Lover Twins**

**Author of Story: Me :) Remmy-Love**

**Word Count for Chapter: About 8,461**

**Summary: **

**_What if Dumbledore was wrong? What if Tom Riddle had not one friend, but three? And what if one of those three friends was his lover? Read on as Harry and Luna go on a mission from Dumbledore to find out about Voldemort's past, but on the way, will Luna fall in love with the supposed Dark Lord? And why is Harry becoming Tom's best friend? Read the journeys Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, Orion Black and Tom Riddle have in their 6th year at Hogwarts in 1945. Maybe Harry can lead Tom to the Chamber of Secrets. _**

**Rated: T for mild coarse language (swearing) and some violence but both will get worse as the story continues**

**What To Do Now?: Read on, my lovelies :)**

* * *

I find skipping quite fun. It especially helps if you need to get somewhere quickly. Like I do now. This little year 2 girl from Hufflepuff gave me a note from Professor Dumbledore:

_Dearest Luna,_

_You have a special guest in my office at the moment and I suggest that you hurry up here as quickly as you can_

_Please hurry. I have already excused you from you lessons for the day._

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_P.s. I quite enjoy Sugar Quills _

I wonder who it is. Maybe it's someone who is interested about the Nargles or Daddy's famous plum stew. That stuff really is good

"Luna! Hi!" I heard Harry say. I waved to him and made my way over. He was also at Professor Dumbledore's office

"Hello Harry. Why are you here?" I asked him

"Dumbledore wants to speak to me. Why are you here?"

"The professor wishes to speak to me as well" I told him, he smiled at me, I turned to the Gargoyle

"Sugar Quills" I stated and the statue jumped out of the way to reveal a stair case. Harry and I climbed the stairs and reached a door. Harry knocked on the door and Professor Dumbledore told us to come in. We came in and sat down at the two chair in front of the desk

"Hello Harry, Luna"

"Hello Professor" Harry and I said

"Do you know why your here?" He asked, Harry shook his head while I answered

"You said that someone was here to visit me. Is this same person here to see Harry as well?"

"Yes, Luna. Although, technically their not _here_ but in that pensive over there" He pointed behind us to a pensive. Professor Dumbledore stood up and made his way to the pensive and stood next to it. Harry and I got up and also stood next to it. In the pensive, there were three boys who were in Slytherin and one girl who looked like one of the boys who was in Gryffindor

"Do you know about Tom Riddle, Luna?" He asked me. I shook my head, I have no idea who that is

"Well, Harry does. Tom Riddle is the real name of Lord Voldemort" I nodded my head in understandment

"Why am I here?" I asked

"Because. Back in when Voldemort was in year 6, he had a girlfriend" He pointed to the girl "Do you know what her name might have been?" I shook my head. Why would I know that?

"Her name was Luna Lovegood" I gasped and grasped Harry's arm

"I have a theory that the girl was you, Luna. Voldemort's best "friend" was named Harry Lovegood" He then pointed to the boy who looked like the girl "Who was Luna's twin brother" Harry and I nodded our heads, but we were both confused

"So, therefore, for a year, you two are going to go back in time to when Voldemort is starting his sixth year of Hogwarts. This port key" He held up a hair brush "Will take you back to 1945 and you will land you at kings cross station, the time will be 10:30am. You are to go and pack what you might need and meet back here in half an hour" Harry and I bid our goodbyes and made our way out and down the stairs.

When we reached the great hall, where everyone was eating breakfast, Harry suggested that we told everyone where we were going, I agreed and we made our way to the Gryffindor table. We told Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Neville where we were going, they wished us good luck and we made our way to our house common rooms. When I got to my room and started to pack, Cho Chang, a year 7 girl came up to me.

"Why are you packing, Loony?" She never liked me for some reason

"I'm going somewhere, why?" I asked her politely. She may not like me but that's no reason to be rude to someone

"Who are you going with?"

"Harry, but we'll be back soon" She scolded at me, giving me a dirty look

"Why are you going with Potter? He hates you"

"Harry doesn't hate me. He's my friend" I told her as I finished packing and made my way down to the common room. Cho followed me and blocked my way through the portrait hole

"You wish he were your friend. But I know that he hates your guts"

"Yeah, if he hates my guts, then he would want to burn yours and send them straight to hell. Goodbye, Cho" I stepped around her and made my way to Professor Dumbledore's office. When I got there, Harry had already arrived. We smiled at each other, Harry said the password and we made our way up to the professors office. We sat down in the chairs again

"Okay, while you are there, I want you two to get some information about Voldemort. As much as you can pack into your brains. You will send me 2 reports a month and the way to do that is just to call on Forks, okay?" Harry and I nodded as we got up and made our way to the hair brush

"Before you go, I need to make some changes on your appearance, because you both look a lot like your grandparents" Dumbledore casted a few spells to change our appearance. Harry now has light brown hair that sits at his shoulders, is a little taller and doesn't have a scar. My hair has darkened a bit, so it's a few shades different to Harry's and now I'm about a head shorter than Harry

"I also need to give you these" Dumbledore handed us little vials with some sort of red potion in them "This potion will make you two more alike. So, Luna, after you drink this potion, you will be able to speak parseltounge and Harry will be as smart as a Ravenclaw" We nodded our heads and slipped the potion into our pockets

"Okay, one last touch. These are contacts" He held out a few white boxes and handed them to Harry and I "They change your eye colour, I also made them so Harry doesn't have to wear his glasses. One more thing, they last a month, so, every month, you have to change them. An easy way to remember to change them is that when you get there, it will be a full moon so just change them every full moon... That's it then, I'll see you tomorrow, well, one year" Harry and I grabbed the port key and Dumbledore's office disappeared as we made our way back in time.

* * *

**_1945 - September 1st _**

Harry and I landed in muggle London, I looked up at the big clock _10:30_ we have half an hour to board the train... Fun!

"C'mon, Luna!" Harry said, tugging at my sleeve. I followed him through the gate way to the magical world.

It's not really that different... Harry put his owl into the Owl thingy and we made our way into the train and sat down into the compartment and slipped the contacts in

"What are we going to say to get Voldemort's attention?" Harry asked after he put his in. His is Brown, mine are Green

"Maybe we could talk about Horcrux's? Isn't he interested in them?" I said as I drunk the potion. Harry drunk his as well

"That's a good Idea Luna!" Harry smiled and peaked out of the compartment "Okay. He's coming!"

"Okay!" I whispered then said louder "Horcrux's, Harry? Surely there's gotta be a better way to stay immortal!" He gave me the thumbs up before replying

"But, Luna! It's IS the best way to be immortal! I mean, you can die, but stay alive at the same time! How cool would that be?!"

"But, you DO know how painful it would be? You would have to split your soul! SPLIT IT! And your thinking of doing it 5 times! God, Harry!" I noticed, out of the corner of my eye, a boy was listening in on our conversation, I noticed that Harry had seen as well

"HAY! It would be great! You know you want to!"

"Of course I want to, Harry, but there has to be a safer option... WAIT!" I held my hand up. I took my wand out and pointed it at the compartment door, slamming it open. There was a very handsome boy standing there, I'm guessing this is Voldemort and judging by the look on Harry's face, I am right

"Why are you eavesdropping, Tom?" I asked him

"How do you know my name?" He retorted, reaching for his wand, I disarmed him using a non-verbal spell (Hermione taught me) expelliarmus and his wand came flying out of his pocket and into my hand, I smiled sweetly at him

"I have my sources. Now, please, instead of eavesdropping, come in and sit down, we'll all talk about it" He made his way slowly into the compartment and sat next to Harry. Harry stiffened a bit but was too afraid to move. Voldemort had realized this and gave him a questioning look, but also a smug one. I had to think of a story to cover that up. THINK, Luna! Think!... Okay! Got it!

"Relax, Harry darling! This isn't the man who did you-know-what... His name was Victor... Remember?" Harry gave a weird look then understood what I was doing and nodded his head

"Yes, I remember, Luna. Thanks" Harry said as he loosened up

"What are you talking about? Who is Victor" Asked Voldemort

"Well, Tom. This man, Victor, he killed our parents during the summer" I said

"Why would he do that?"

"I don't know, apparently Harry and I have some sort of really cool powers and our parents wouldn't hand us over to the minister so they were killed, but Victor couldn't get us because Dumbledore arrived just in time and saved us" I told him. Harry gave me an approving smile

"What sort of powers do you guys have?" He asks a lot of questions, doesn't he? God!

"Well, Harry is a seer, sort of, like, he can't see _everything_ just bad things. And I can see certain people's past" I told him. His eyes flashed red for a second before going back to the warm brown that they were

"That's pretty cool" Voldemort said

"Yeah... Anyway, back to what we were talking about before. Harry! You know you have to kill people to make a Horcrux, right?"

"Yes! I know that! We'll just kill a werewolf or something, their human, technically"

"Yeah, but Harry! Werewolves are kind creatures! Would you really have the guts to kill one?" I made it sound like I was talking about professor Lupin, Harry immediately got a bit sad as I said that

"Okay! That's not fair, Luna! I would _never_ even dream of hurting uncle Romulus!" Romulus. In greek mythology Romulus was Remus' twin brother. Smart, Harry

"But your willing to kill other werewolves! Why not Romulus! He's a werewolf! Why don't you kill him!" I yelled and made tears form in my eyes. My acting skills are pretty good. Well, I think they are anyway

"I WOULD NEVER KILL ROMULUS!!! HE'S LIKE A FATHER TO US! REMEMBER?!" He was yelling back

"I BET YOU WOULD KILL HIM ANYWAY! YOU HATE WEREWOLVES! DO YOU REMEMBER WHEN JOHNNY WAS TURNED INTO ONE AND YOU TOTALLY HATED HIM AFTER THAT?! YOUR SUCH A HIPPOGRIFF HARRY!" Voldemort came over to my side and pulled me into a hug... What the hell?

"Tom?" I asked "What are you doing?" He immediately let go of me and looked at me nervously

"You looked like you needed a hug" I smiled at him and grasped his hand

"LUNA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! HOLDING HANDS WITH _HIM_" He pointed a finger at Voldemort as he let go of my hand

"Harry! I want you to go to the bathroom and calm down" He shook his head. I stood up and pushed him out of the compartment "NOW!" He mouthed _nice_ and walked away. I sat back down next to Voldemort and rested my head against his shoulder... This feels akward

"Sorry about that, Tom. Ever since our parents death he's been a little emotional"

"I understand completely" I looked at him and smiled. He is really good looking for someone so evil

"I don't think you do, Tom. You don't have any siblings"

"Yeah, I know. But I can see why he would be upset. My mother died when I was born and my father died this summer"

"Don't worry, Thomas. I'm not going to tell anyone that you killed him" He looked at me shocked. I smiled at him again

"H-h-how do you know th-that?" He tripped over his words. So cute!

"Special ability, remember? But it's okay, I'm not going to tell anyone" I then remembered that I was still holding his wand so I handed it back to him and he put it in his pocket

"Why not? I KILLED someone! You should be telling everyone!"

"Do you WANT me to tell people?" I asked him

"No, not really"

"Then why are you complaining?" He smiled a bit. It makes him look incredibly hot when he smiles... Stupid Voldemort!

"I'm not complaining, it's just any normal person would be telling people" I laughed, as in a full on, maniac laugh. Throwing my head back and holding my stomach

After I finished my laughing I said "You really think I'm _normal_ Tom? Normal and Luna Lovegood do not mix" I started to laugh again and this time, Voldemort joined in. Harry came back into the compartment and Voldemort immediately stopped laughing. I stopped also

"Hello Harry James" I said, nodding my head in his direction

"Hello Luna Emily " I smiled at him and turned to Voldemort

"And hello Thomas Marvolo" He smiled at me and swung his arm around my shoulders. Harry's fists clenched in anger

"Harry, dear. Chill, Tom's not going to kill me, are you, Tom?" I asked him. Voldemort shook his head and Harry calmed down a bit

"Yeah, I only kill normal people" We both laughed and Harry looked at us weirdly

"Don't worry, Mr. Lovegood, just an inside joke" Voldemort told Harry

"It's Harry, Riddle!" Snapped Harry... Dude, chill!

"Fine! Well Harry, it's Tom, not Riddle" Harry smiled a bit

"You should be our friend, Tom" I told him. Now we can get some information out of him

"Yeah, Tom. Be our buddy" Harry said sarcastically while giving me a disgusted look

"I don't know... My other friends might not approve of you" He frowned a bit

"Do you care what they think?" He shook his head "Then who cares?" He smiled and got up

"I'll go and get them. They would hate to meet you" He laughed a bit and left

"Harry! We need to be his friend to get information out of him! That's why we're here!" I angrily whispered to Harry

"I know that, Luna! It's just... He killed my parents!" He said back

"Harry" I said softly "I know you miss them and want to get revenge, but if you kill him now, you might not be born"

"Why wouldn't I be born?" He asked

"It's the principle of the thing" I told him. Harry looked at me confused but before he could answer me, Voldemort came back with a few of his 'friends' as he says

"Hello Tom" I said as I got up and hugged him, he hugged me back and sat next to me. A guy with platinum blond hair sat next to Harry and a woman with black hair sat next to the blond guy and a guy with dark hair sat next to Voldemort

"Hello Luna, Harry. Let me introduce my friends. Next to me is Orion Black of the Black family" "A very powerful family" He whispered to me. I saw Harry looking at him admirably. Probably because of Sirius Black, he only died a few months ago

"And the girl next to you, Harry, is his girlfriend, Walice Johnston of the Johnston family (Sorry... I can't remember what Sirius' mothers name was) and the guy next to you is Marcus Malfoy of the Malfoys" They all nodded stiffly

"Tom, why are we here?" Walice asked

"Because, Walice, I want you to meet my new friends." He smiled while swinging his arm around my waist "This is Luna Lovegood and that's her brother, Harry" He said

"How old are you?" Asked Malfoy

"We're 15, turning 16 soon" Harry said, shooting him an evil look

"So your in sixth year?" Walice asked

"Yeah. But we're new this year" I told them

"Why didn't you come earlier? Didn't you get your letter?" Asked Orion... They ask SO many questions

"We did get our letter but we were home-schooled until now" Walice opened her mouth to speak but Harry interrupted her

"Our parents were killed during the summer" Malfoy patted Harry on the back and Voldemort tightened his grip on my waist. It wasn't too uncomfortable, but it was a bit awkward. It's like having your worst enemy giving you a hug and then telling you that they love you... Really weird but nice at the same time

"I'm so sorry to hear" Orion said and Walice scoffed

"Who cares? I can't wait for my old bat of a mother to drop dead" Harry and I looked at her shocked

"We care! We loved our parents and now their DEAD!" Harry yelled at her

"Anyway" Voldemort said "What house do you think you'll be in?" He asked

"I think I'll be in Slytherin... Best house there is, right?" Harry said

"Good boy" Walice said, patting him on the head

"What about you, girl?" Malfoy asked meanly

"I think I'll be in either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor" I told them, all of them, except for Harry and Voldemort, looked disgusted at me. Voldemort whispered in my ear "Don't worry about them, their just pure-blood snobs" I smiled at him

"I think you'll do great in either of them, Luna" Harry said and I smiled at him.

The other three, Malfoy, Black and Johnston, left the compartment after voicing their disapproval of 'Toms new friends'. The rest of the trip mainly revolved around Horcrux's and dark magic and stuff. A while later, Harry and I went to go get changed and we came back to see Tom talking to Orion Black. We sat down with them and talked about school for the rest of the time. We eventually arrived at Hogwarts. We got our luggage and Harry got his owl then we went to the carriages that take you to Hogwarts. I gave the Threstrals some meat and boarded the carriage with Harry, Voldemort and Orion.

When we arrived into the castle, we went up to the Gargoyle that guarded Professor Dumbledore's office

"Sugar Quills" I said but the Gargoyle didn't move... Umm

"Licorice Snippers?" No "Pumpkin Pastels?" No "Blood lollies?" No "Damn! What's the password?!" I yelled at the Gargoyle, it didn't do anything

"The password is Full Moon"Said a voice from behind us. Harry and I turned around to see Professor Dumbledore

"Headmaster! Just the person we needed to talk to!" Harry yelled. Dumbledore gave Harry a questioning look

"I don't know what your talking about, young man. I'm not the headmaster, that would be Professor Dippet, I am the Transfiguration teacher" He's not the head master? Weird...

"Oh, okay, well, we need to talk to you anyways, professor Dumbledore" Harry said, Dumbledore nodded his head and lead us to his classroom. He asked us to sit down at the two chairs in front of his desk, we did just that, looking around the room as we did so. It looks nothing like professor McGonagall's classroom

"What did you want to talk about, children?" He asked

"Well, you see professor, we're from the future. You are the headmaster from our time and you sent us here on a mission" Harry said

"Okay, what are your names?"

"This is Harry Potter and I'm Luna Lovegood" I said

"Hmm... Harry, you look a lot like your father, Andrew and Luna, your father Jenox and yourself look similar"

"I'm sorry professor. We are from a little further than that"

"How much further?"

"Andrew is Harry's grandfather and my father probably hasn't even been thought of yet" Dumbledore looked at me in amazement

"What year are you from?" He asked

"1996" Harry said

"Dear Merlin! That's pretty far, why did I ask you to come this far back for?"

"Well, you wanted us to get information on Voldemort. He is wrecking havoc everywhere and Harry is the only one who can kill him" I said

"Who is Voldemort?"

"Tom Riddle" Harry said with disgust

"Hmm... I always thought that there was something fishy going on with that boy" He said calmly "I am also thinking that you don't really look like you do now?" We (Harry and I) nodded our heads "Can I see what you really look like?"

I took a picture of Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville and myself out of my pocket and gave it to him and pointed out who Harry and I were

"Excellent! But we're going to have to at least change your names. If someone were to know you from the future... This could not work out very well"

"We're both going to take Luna's last name, and we're pretending to be twins, born on the 1st of December. So we're Harry and Luna Lovegood." Harry said

"Good, good! Now we need to get you sorted, come along" Harry and I followed Dumbledore out of his classroom and into the great hall, where everyone was waiting for the new students to be sorted. I looked around at the Slytherin table and saw Tom and Orion waving at us, Harry and I waved back as Dumbledore came up to us and led us up to the chair where the hat is

"Good evening, students! Now, we have two new students this year who will be entering their sixth year this year and they will be sorted before the first years will. So, please be quiet as the sorting ceremony begins!" Everyone clapped as Harry went to sit down on the stool...

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat yelled. Harry hopped off the stool, gave me a hug and went to sit next to Orion, they were congratulating him as he sat down, I made my way to the stool but I was stopped by a hand grabbing my arm, I turned around and Voldemort was there, he pulled me closer and gave me a hug

"Good luck, Luna" He whispered before letting me go and running back to his table. Confusing much? Was he hitting on me? Like when he put his arm around my waist, does he like me like that? That would be SO weird if he did... He's like, 43 years older than me... Technically. I sat down on the stool and Dumbledore placed the hat on my head

"_Hello Luna"_ Hello, Mr. Hat

"_Last time, I placed you in Ravenclaw, but now I'm having second thoughts about that" _What do you mean Last time? You placed me, like, a few decades into the future!

"_True, but I remember everyone I have placed, no matter if it's in the future or in the past"_ Oh, okay then

"_I'm thinking of putting you into Gryffindor, for your bravery in the Department Of Mysteries last year"_ Yeah, that was fun, sad as well, Sirius died, and he was the person we were saving! Gah!

_"Yes... How unfortunate for that to happen. Now, Luna! I want you to tell NO ONE that you are from the future! Not even Mr. Riddle, okay?" _Oh, please! Voldemort is the reason why Harry and I are HERE

"_Well, just bear in mind what I said_" "GRYFFINDOR" The hat yelled. I took off the hat and sat down next to this boy who looked a lot like Harry

"Hello" He said "My name is Potter, Andrew Potter" I laughed

"And my name is Bond, James Bond. 007, License to kill" Hehe...

"James Bond? Isn't he that secret agent in that muggle movie?" He asked

"Yes" I laughed "It is! My name is Luna Lovegood. My brother, Harry, was put into Slytherin"

"Ew... Slytherin! You don't want to go anywhere near those snakes" He sent a disgusted look to the Slytherin table

"Excuse me! My brother is a cool snake, thank you!" He laughed at me and patted my shoulder

"Okay, you can be friendly with your brother but no one else, their evil"

"Why? Orion Black seems nice" Andrew looked shocked as all hell when I said that "What?"

"Sorry, the Black's and the Potter's have been enemies for YEARS"

"Well. That will be all over when you have a child" I told him

"What do you mean?"

"Well, my brother, he's a seer, you see, and he saw that your son, James Potter will be best friends with Orion's oldest son, Sirius Black, along with Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew" I said

"Remus Lupin? His father wouldn't be John Lupin? In Ravenclaw?" I told him that that was a probability, seeing as how Professor Lupin was really smart. By then, all the first years had been sorted and the food had arrived. I found some chocolate cake and put a slice onto my plate and dug in

"Chocolate cake? Why?" Asked Andrew

"Because I'm hungry, that's why!"

"Why don't you have some Chicken or something? More healthier" I snorted.

"Nah, I prefer Dessert for dinner instead of dinner for dinner, you see" He nodded his head. "Excuse me, I have to see my brother" I got up and made my way to the Slytherin table where Harry, Orion and Voldemort were. I sat myself next to Voldemort, opposite Harry and Orion

"Howdy, lads!"

"Hello, Luna" They all said at the same time, then laughed. Voldemort grabbed my hand and held it, looking into my eyes. He's really good looking

"Hello little Luna" He whispered. I shivered slightly by the sound of his husky voice. It's really attractive... I shouldn't be feeling like this! He's 4 decades older than me! Even if we're both 16... He's LORD VOLDEMORT! I _can't _like him like that! It's wrong

"Hi Tim-man Tom" He smiled at me

"Tin-man Tom?" Harry asked

"Well, you know the Wizard Of Oz?" He nodded his head "And you know the Tin man?" He nodded again "Well, he's my favourite character in the movie, so yeah" I kissed Voldemort on the cheek "Isn't he adorable, Harry? I mean, look at him! He's bloody hot!"

"Uhh... Sorry dude but no, Luna, I don't particularly think that Tom is adorable" Harry and Orion laughed

"Well, I do! There must be something wrong with you, Harry. We'll get your eyes checked soon" I noticed that Voldemort's cheeks had turned a deep scarlet as I laughed along with Harry and Orion. Walice then came near us, she sat down on Voldemort's other side with a furious look on her face

"Orion, sweetie... Why are you eating with the blood traitor and not with me?" She asked, staring daggers at me

"I'm sorry, dear. I have no idea what your talking about. I see no blood traitors here" He said calmly

* * *

Tom POV:

I watched as the new kids walked away to the Headmasters office. I sighed. I have made friends... Great! (Note the sarcasm) The boy, Harry, seems to not like me very much and the girl, Luna, well, she seemed to be okay with me, but she knows that I killed my muggle father and my grandparents... Will she tell anyone? _Of course not!_ God! Sometimes I hate my conscious, it's bloody annoying and it never leaves me alone. Luna is incredibly pretty, you know, she just has that kindness about her, and it's drawing me to her... She's going to kill me one day...

"Yo, Tom... You okay, mate?" Orion's voice broke me out of my concentration. I turned to him and snarled

"I am _not_ your _mate_, Black! And I'm fine, thanks" He backed up a bit, raising his hands for protection

"Sorry, my _Lord!" _He said as he dropped his hands to his side and walked up to me "But I've been your only friend for years and it's not my fault that I find it weird that your drooling over some girl you've just met" I smiled slightly at him.  
No matter what that old fool, Dumbledore, thinks, I do have a friend, thanks! Even if it's the annoying Orion Black. He's the only person who hasn't been following me around mindlessly, he always laughs when someone follows my command and then he whispers to me _"You got them WHIPPED mate!"_ Thinks he's so funny, doesn't he?! I just hope that when I become Lord Voldemort and take over the world, he won't become a follower and just get away from here so he doesn't die. I would hate it if my best friend got killed because of me, no matter how bloody annoying he is.

"We should get to the Great Hall, the sorting ceremony is going to start soon" I said, Orion nodded his head and we walked silently towards the Slytherin table and sat down at our seats.  
Some of my 'followers' tried to sit next to me but I told them that I was reserving the seat for someone else. Orion smirked at me when I turned down a date from Julian Malfoy, she was Marcus Malfoy's younger sister and probably the hottest girl in the Slytherin gang, everyone she asked out said yes, so it was no surprise to me when she burst into tears and ran out of the hall.

"Why are you looking at me like that?! It's not _my_ fault Malfoy's upset, is it?" I snarled at him

"Because, dude! If this way, like, last year or something, you would have said yes, so why'd you say no?" He burst into laughing. My anger soared through the roof. How _DARE_ he laugh at me?! As soon as my anger came, it disappeared. He has a point... Why _did_ I say no? This is a weird day

"Oi! Shut it, Black! I don't know why I said no, okay?" He stopped laughing and gave me a look... Is that pity in his eyes? Does he feel sorry for me? What the hell?

"I know why you said no, mate. Don't worry, it's not a bad thing" Orion smiled at me. I gave him a questioning look and he answered by pointing to the doors. Just as I looked up at them, they burst open and Dumbledore walked through them with the first years behind him... I was confused, why are first years the reason I said no to a date?

I felt Orion smack me on the head "Not the _children_, Tom! Look who's next to Dumbledore" I then noticed the pale brown (almost blond) haired beauty and her twin brother walking quietly next to the old bat. _Luna_ was the reason I said no? How? I've only known her for a few hours... This is too weird!

"Look, Orion. Your my best friend and all... But I think that you've gone mad! How can that girl be the reason I turned down Malfoy?" He sent me another one of his legendary smirks again before replying

"Isn't it obvious, Tom?" I shook my head "Your obviously in love with her, you dip shit!" I stared at him, wide-eyed. Love? Tom Riddle does not _love_. Love is for the weak and vulnerable, and trust me... I am neither!

"In love? Are you mad?! I'm not in love! Love is for the weak. And I am _not_ weak!" He looked at me shocked and offended

"Are you calling me weak, Tom? You know all too well that I am not weak and yet... I'm in love!"

"WHAT!? No! I'm not calling you weak, Orion. I of all people should, and do, know that you are not weak... Your in love?" I questioned... I didn't know that, well, he never showed it so of course I didn't know

"Of course I'm in love, Tom! Would _you_ go out with someone like Walice if you didn't love them?" I shook my head. No, I wouldn't, Walice is just too bloody clingy and nosey for her own well being

"Well, I congratulate you, friend. But still, I just met her... It's not love I feel towards her, it's... Well... Okay, fine! It's love! But a brotherly love" Orion had a triumph smile on his face... Why did I pick him to be my friend? Seriously... Friends would think this is crazy and try to talk me out of it, but _NNNOOOOOO!!!_ Orion has to be _happy_ about it... Damn him and his optimism towards pretty much everything

"SLYTHERIN!" I heard the hat yell. I looked up and saw Harry Lovegood hop off the stool and towards us... At least we got one Lovegood here

"Excuse me, I'll be right back" I told Orion as I stood up and ran towards the stool, Luna was just about to sit down when I grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug... Hmm... This feels nice. She fits perfectly into my arms, like they were made for her, moulded especially to fit her in.

Love at first sight. How ironically true that statement means to me now. Luna Lovegood... _My love_

"Good luck, Luna" I whispered into her hair. I let go of her quickly and ran back to my table. That was _not_ what I wanted to say to her... This is what I wanted to say to her:

_"Luna, my love! I have fallen in love with you! Will you do me the honors of loving me back" I yell, letting all the love (That I'm not really used to) in my body flow through in my voice_

_"Yes, Tom!" She would say "I will love you forever!" Then I would place a hand behind her neck and pull her closer and kiss her. Our first kiss, light, feathery. We break apart, looking into each others eyes then kissing again, this time more passionately, moaning and groaning, resting my other hand on her hip, her hands tangle into my hair. Heated kisses down her jaw line. In love I am. In love indeed..._

I snapped out of my fantasy when I heard Orion growling. What the hell? He never growls... Well, only when someone flirts with Walice... But everyone has learned their lesson by now so they don't even try, but to hear him growling while Walice isn't even here is kind of weird. Harry gave me a confused look as he also heard Orion's little... Noise

"Orion... What's wrong?" I asked him cautiously. Actually afraid of him at this point. I have never, in the years that i've known him, seen that level of fury on Orion's face. Something must have gotten him pissed off. Maybe it was me, when I hugged Luna... I thought he was happy... What the hell?!

"Your little _friend_, Tom, is talking to that filth!" He snarled. I looked at where Orion was talking about. Ironically enough, Luna was sitting at the Gryffindor table talking to...

"She's talking to POTTER! NO!" I pretty much yelled. Talking and _laughing_ with that blood traitor! How dare she?! How can her brother let her?! Oh My God!! This day cannot get any worse!

"Who cares? It's not like she's in danger or anything" Harry said calmly. Scratch that last thought... NOW this day cannot get any worse. Lovegood doesn't care about his sister talking to a filthy blood traitor! Good. The girl has seen some sense, she's coming over here... WAIT! She's coming here, _HERE!_ She can't! I'm not ready... Omg! What am I going to do? Should I tell her I love her or just act my cool and charming self in hopes that she will love me eventually... But she's a Gryffindor, they'll get her to hate me and my world will come crashing down before me! Dramatic much...

"Howdy lads!" Luna's voice came from beside me. She sat down next to ME! Why not her brother or someone else? Don' get me wrong, I'm not complaining, but still... I need time to adjust to these new feelings... I _told _you that she was going to kill me one day...

"Hello, Luna" Orion and Lovegood said at the same time then laughed at their same time-ness... Weirdo's!

I reached out and held her hand. _Say it, Tom! Say 'I Love You' Say it NOW! _"Hello little Luna" I whispered and she shivered as my cool breath landed on her face _Tom! You IDIOT! You weren't meant to say THAT!_

"Hi Tin-man Tom" I smiled. Tin man :) Cute

"Tin-man Tom?" Harry asked

"Well, you know the Wizard Of Oz?" Luna asked and Harry nodded "And you know the Tin man?" He nodded again "Well, he's my favourite character in the movie, so yeah" She then leaned over towards me and kissed me on my cheek... Kissed me! Can you believe it! YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY! I almost missed the last bit of her sentence "He's bloody hot!" My faced then flushed red in embarrassment. She thinks I'm hot? Well, this day might not get worse but it _definitely_ gets better

"Uhh... Sorry dude but no, Luna, I don't particularly think that Tom is adorable" Harry and Orion laughed

"Well, I do! There must be something wrong with you, Harry. We'll get your eyes checked soon" Luna then looked at me and noticed that my cheeks had turned a deep scarlet as she laughed along with Harry and Orion. Walice then came near us, she sat down on my other side, glaring at Luna and Harry... Anger boiled up inside me. How _dare_ she look at Luna like that!?

"Orion, sweetie... Why are you eating with the blood traitor and not with me?" She asked, staring daggers at Luna, fury radiating off her... But mine so much stronger... She called Luna a blood traitor! That BITCH!

"I'm sorry, dear. I have no idea what your talking about. I see no blood traitors here" Now _this_ is why Orion is my best friend

"I do! And her name is Luna Lovegood! Go back to your den, you *insert naughty words of your choice here* Lion!" I immediately took out my wand and held it against her throat. staring coldly into her eyes. Telling her that what she said was a huge mistake. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Harry had also got his wand out

"Want to say that again, Johnston?" I used the voice that would send chills down even Dumbledore's spine. Calm yet hard and dark. Her eyes went wide and shook her head furiously. I lowered my wand and she got up and ran out of the hall. I looked at Luna who had tears in her eyes. I quickly put my wand away and developed her into my warmest hug. Crushing her to me, holding her and keeping her safe

"Are you okay, Luna?" I asked softly. She nodded. I felt my shirt dampen... Luna is crying? Oh no! How could Walice do this?! Why would Orion love someone like that?

"I'm okay, Tom. I'm just not used to people being _that_ hateful towards me" I heard her voice, but it was muffled by my chest, which she buried her face into to hide it from view. Damn it, Walice! Doesn't she see that what she said has upset my Luna?! Luna wrapped her arms around my waist and held onto me like a life line. She eventually let out an un-humanly sound as her crying became worse and tears started to fall faster. I held her closer to me and stroke her hair trying to calm her down

"Hush, love. Your okay. No one is ever going to be mean to you, Luna. Shhh" I whispered to her. She froze up and slowly loosened her grip on me until her arms were at her side, she then straightened up and looked me in the eye. her green orbs staring into my brown ones

"What did you call me?" Her voice was hoarse from all the crying but still strong

"Luna... That is your name, you know" Why did she ask me what I called her, I called her Luna... CRAP! I called her Love first and she heard! Excuse my french and all but FUCK!

"No, before that" I looked over to Harry, his eyes were as hard as stone and were staring daggers at me. Orion had his triumph look back on... Damn, they heard it as well

"I" My voice got caught in my throat. Damn it! "I - called. You- I called you Love" Luna looked shocked then her beautiful features turned into... Is that longing? Does she want me?

"I thought so..." She said "I think I shall go to bed. Get my time-table, will you, Harry?" Lovegood nodded as his twin stood up and walked out of the great hall. Well... I just totally screwed that up, didn't I? God damn it straight to hell!

"YES!" Orion yelled, punching the air with his fist. Harry then punched Orion's _face_ with his fist. "Wa de hewl, du?" Orion _tried _to say through his hands as they were covering his mouth and trying to stop the blood from flowing out

"What do you mean 'What the hell'? My sister was upset and _he"_ Lovegood pointed his finger at me, eyes burning with hatred "Called her 'Love'! Are you an _idiot_, Riddle? God! I'm going to bed!" Harry then stood up and stormed up to where Slughorn was, said something to him, Slughorn then gave him two pieces of paper and ran out of the hall. Orion casted a spell on himself which cleaned up his mouth and got rid of the blood. He then clapped me on the shoulder

"Well... That was smart of you, wasn't it, Tom?" I snarled at him and ran out of the great hall and towards the Gryffindor Tower. I've only been there once or twice, whenever a teacher puts me with a Gryffindor to work on a project, how I despise Gryffindor's... Now I love one of them, aren't I just a bundle of happiness...

"Luna!" I saw her standing outside the portrait of the Fat Lady looking furious. Her arms crossed and a scowl on her face

She turned to me as she heard my voice "Tom. Why won't the painting let me in?" She looked the portrait again

"That would be because the Fat Lady isn't there, dear" I told her calmly, she snarled at me then kicked the painting

"Don't call me dear, Tom! I'm not some toy you can play with! LEAVE ME ALONE!" She yelled at me, then broke down and started crying... Um... What do I do? I went over to her and wrapped my arms around her, fully expecting her to push me away. She did a little worse

"_Crucio!"_ I felt pain that I never knew existed coming from my heart, tearing at me. I let out an un-human yell as the pain increased. Fire burning me from the inside-out. Mind you, this went on for a few minutes before she lifted the curse. When I opened my eyes, I found myself curled up on the ground with Luna standing over me, fear written all over her. I carefully stood up and approached Luna, but she backed away from me, raising her arms out in front of her, protecting herself. I wasn't going to _hurt_ her! Of course not! I would never do such a thing! Not to Luna anyways...

"Did it hurt?" I heard her whisper

"Yeah, it kinda did, why?" I sub-consciously rubbed my chest, where it hurt most, and wasn't at all shocked when I felt that it was wet, wet with blood. Luna must have been pissed off when she casted the un-forgivable

"Don't come near me, Tom" She raised her wand threateningly at me and I stopped walking towards her. What is the matter with her?

"Why not, Luna?" I could tell she was scared, but why? Shouldn't _I_ be the scared one? She casted an un-forgivable on me and now I'm bleeding and _she's_ scared? What the hell?

"I used the Cruciatus Curse on you, Tom! An un-forgivable! Don't you even _dare_ to come near me!" Tears were sliding down her cheek as she kept backing away from me, even though I wasn't moving

"But I do dare, Luna! Now, what's wrong?" With a flick of her wand, she sent me flying backwards and I hit the wall behind me. Ouch! Damn that hurt!

"STAY AWAY FROM ME, TOM! If you come near me, I will hurt you! Go away!" I staggered away from the wall and tried to approach her again but an invisible force punched me in the face, forcing me to fall backwards onto my butt. I felt blood flowing from my nose but for some reason, I didn't feel the pain, not at all, all my focus was to get to Luna without scaring her

"If you don't want me near you, well, that's fine, but there's no need to punch me!" I said to her as I got up, feeling a little light-headed. Luna started laughing and with another flick of her wand, the blood stopped pouring out of my nose and the bone was instantly healed "Why are you laughing at me?" I asked, bemused. It was quite funny. I started to laugh a bit as well

"I didn't punch you, Tom" She was still laughing, even as her brother's head appeared next to her "I did!" Harry's head said. His whole body then appeared and he put something into his pocket and started to laugh as well. How funny... Sarcasm implied

"Where did you come from?" I asked the Lovegood boy

"The dungeons, where did _you_ come from" He said/asked as he placed his hand on Luna's shoulder to calm her down. Needless to say, it was working.

"The Great Hall. What the hell is wrong, Luna? Honestly, it didn't hurt that much!" I took a step forward but I must of tripped on something because I was flying, face first, into the floor and I hit my head, HARD.

The last thing I heard before I blacked out was "Tom?! Oh My God! I'm so SORRY!" Then blackness...


	2. Hospital Wing

**Title of Story: Tom's Best Friend and Lover Twins**

**Author of Story: Me :) Remmy-Love**

**Word Count for Chapter: About 2,589**

**Summary:**

_**What if Dumbledore was wrong? What if Tom Riddle had not one friend, but three? And what if one of those three friends was his lover? Read on as Harry and Luna go on a mission from Dumbledore to find out about Voldemort's past, but on the way, will Luna fall in love with the supposed Dark Lord? And why is Harry becoming Tom's best friend? Read the journeys Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, Orion Black and Tom Riddle have in their 6th year at Hogwarts in 1945. Maybe Harry can lead Tom to the Chamber of Secrets.**_

**Rated: T for mild coarse language (swearing) and some violence but both will get worse as the story continues**

**What To Do Now?: Read on, my lovelies :)**

* * *

When I woke up, I realized that I was no longer on the hard floors of the Gryffindor corridors, instead, I was in a soft but firm bed and it was white everywhere... Where was I?

"Oh, good! Your awake! I'll go and alert your friends" I turned my head just in time to see the nurse, Madam Lustford, turning around and heading off into the other direction. If Lustford was here then that must mean that I'm in the Hospital Wing... Damn it!

"Tom? Tom! He's awake? Is he okay?" I heard a female voice coming from about 20m away from my bed, but I couldn't see who is was because my blinds are closed

"Yes, dear! He's fine. You should get to Lunch now. Tom won't be out until at least dinner" I heard Lustford tell the girl

"But I thought you said he was fine?" Orion's voice asked. Orion was here? How did he know? And it's lunch now? I've been un-conscious for quite some time, then

"He is fine, but Mr. Riddle will stay here, just so I can see if he is able to leave without any supervision" Lustford informed Orion and the girl. I had a feeling that there was someone else there as well

"C'mon, guys! Let's just go! Tom will be out in a few hours and then we can see him!" I knew it! There is someone else there! HAHA! I'm so smart

"Just because you hate him, doesn't mean that we do! Just go on ahead and we'll catch up to you!" The girl snarled at the other boy. I heard a whimper and the sound of retreating footsteps. Madam Lustford then came back into my little room and handed me two potions, one blue and one yellow

"Drink up, Tom! The blue one is a pain relief potion and the yellow one is to help heal your chest" She told me and exited again. I curiously looked down at my chest and noticed that there was a thick layer of bandages on it. Why didn't she just heal it with magic? Oh, right. Un-forgivable curses are magical-healing-proof, therefore have to heal naturally. I drunk my potions and settled down into my bed and tried to hear if Orion and the girl were still here... Seems they were

"I'm sorry" Said the girl "But I'm not leaving until Tom has fully recovered and is out and about!" This girl seemed to really care about me. I hope it's not Myrtle McMeare... She's a little creepy... Stupid Mudblood. She follows me everywhere, I wouldn't be surprised if it was her. But I really did not expect it to be...

"No, she's right. We'd better get to class, Luna" Luna! She was forcing the medi-witch to let her stay until I was let out. But why? She was really angry at me yesterday... Note to self: Ask her why that is

"No, Orion! I'm staying weather you like it or not! You can go to class but I think that I shall stay here until Tom recovers. It is my fault he's in here, anyway" I heard Orion mumbling a bit and then I think he left. Luna is still here! Good! But why? What is with this girl?

"Okay, Miss Lovegood. You can stay here, but let me just change Tom's bandages and then you can sit with him, okay?" I think Luna must have nodded because then Madam Lustford came back to my bed with some white and clean bandages and let out a tired sigh

"I've been awake since last night" She told me "Do you know why I haven't slept?"

"No, I don't. Should I?"

"Because of those new kids. I was just sitting here, brewing a potion and minding my own business when all of a sudden BOOM" She threw her arms out dramatically "The doors burst open and come running in is that girl and behind her was her brother whom was holding you un-conscious in his arms and your chest was bleeding, badly" She said as she started to take my bandages off "They laid you on this bed and the girl commanded me to heal you. I've never heard a student use that type of voice with an adult. I healed you as best as I could. I was able to stop the blood flow but the wound wouldn't close. I asked them how it happened and the girl told me" Lustford paused for a bit to dab some stuff on my wound "She told me that she did something bad" She shook he head, tears were sliding down her cheek

"What was so bad that she did?" I asked. Of course I knew the answer but I want to hear it from someone else

Lustford started putting on the new bandages "She said that she used the Cruciatus Curse on you. Of course I got a little scared about then. This girl was associated with the dark arts. After I healed you as best as I could, I told her to leave, and you know what she did?" I shook my head. Of course I didn't know, I was un-conscious! "She threatened me with her wand and said 'I've fought 10 death eaters who are no match to you and I got out alive so I think that if you want yourself to stay healthy and full, you will let me stay here' Seriously, what are death eaters? Well, then her brother calmed her down and we've been having the same argument ever since" She finished up replacing my bandages and walked away. What are death eaters? Cool name, though! I might call my 'followers' that :)

My blinds then slammed open and revealed the Lovegood girl "Tom? Tom! Your okay!" She ran to my bed and pulled me into a hug

"Ouch!" I murmured. That hurt!

"Oh My God! I'm SO sorry!" She said as she let go of me and sat down in the chair that was behind her. She rested her head in her hands and let out a sigh "I'm so thankful that your okay"

"Didn't I tell you that it didn't hurt that much?" She lifted her head slowly and looked me in the eye. Luna looked sad

"Do you love me, Tom?" I stiffened at her question. What did Orion tell her? If he told her everything then I can't lie but then if I tell her the truth and Orion said nothing... OMG! This is annoying, I guess i'll just have to tell her

"Yes" I whispered, unable to make my voice any louder. Luna then sat up straight and had a smile on her face

"No, you don't" She told me, still smiling

"Umm... Yes, I do. I think I would know when I'm in love, Luna" I said, looking at her confused. What's she on about? Doesn't she want me to love her? This is weird. Really weird

"No, honestly, you don't! There were a mixture of Whackspurts and Nargles in your brain, causing you to think that your in love, and since I was the only suitable person near by, they chose me" She said in a matter-of-fact tone, I cocked my head to the side. Whackspurts? Nargles? What the hell is she on about?

"Look, Luna. It wasn't those creatures in my brain that made me think that I was in love with you. I could feel the love, you know" She had a worried look on her face before getting up and kissing me on the forehead

She pulled away and looked me in the eye "I think" She paused "That we should remain friends. What do you think?"

"No. I want you to be my girlfriend and I want to love you" I told her. I rested a hand on her cheek and looked at her lips before everting my eyes to the roof, wiling a mistel-toe to appear. No such luck. Damn

"Now, Tom... You know that that cannot happen" She told me calmly. My eyes met hers again and it felt like she was looking into my soul

"And why not?" I challenged. But it looked like she already had an answer

"You DO know that we met yesterday, right?" She stood up straight and made her way to my blinds but stopped just before the gap "It would never work out anyways, Tom. Your too dangerous" And with that, Luna walked out of my space and out of the Hospital Wing. I felt my face get wet, was I crying? I reached up to touch my face, and funnily enough, I was.

"LUNA!!" I yelled at the top of my voice before blacking out again. Darkness covering my vision with only one thought in my mind "I love you, Luna Lovegood"

* * *

1996 Voldemort POV:

"Bellatrix! Step forward!" I snarled. Bella staggered through the line of Death Eaters and kneeled down before me. We (the death eaters and myself) were in the grave yard. The same one where the Potter brat escaped my grasps! Damn it!

"My Lord! Please! Accept my forgiveness!" She pleaded, sobbing loudly, thinking that it would soften me up. She was wrong

"Tell me, Lestrange. Who was there fighting with Potter?" I asked, merely curios as to whom were these evil brats that defeated my followers

"Well, there were his gang, the Weasley and the Mudblood, Granger." I nodded my head, telling her to continue "And there was the Weasley's younger sister and the Longbottom boy" I stopped her for a second

"The Auror's son? Neville Longbottom?" She nodded her head quickly and continued "And there was this blond girl, but I didn't catch her name" Hmm... Disappointing indeed

"Severus!" Snape then came forward and stood next to Bellatrix, but he did not kneel, knowing all too well that it was not what I wanted at this moment "Do you know the name of this girl?" He nodded his head slowly

"Her name is Luna Lovegood, my Lord" Luna? No, it couldn't be...

"Who tortured the girl?" I asked. Bellatrix then put her hand up, smiling

"I did, my Lord. I tortured the ungrateful little-" She was unable to finish she sentence

"Crucio!" I said, pointing my wand at her. She screamed and her body spazed up uncontrollably. She was jerking around on the floor, screaming for me to stop. I did stop after a few minutes. She slowly got up, leaning on Snape for support "You tortured a_ LOVEGOOD_!" I yelled at her. Fury rising up inside me. What if that was my beloved Luna's granddaughter or something? Although, it doesn't surprise me that she has befriended Potter... How ironic

"I wasn't aware that you wished us not to hurt the child, my Lord" I calmed down a bit. At least the girl isn't dead

"Snape! I want you to go up to the school and bring Lovegood to me. I need to talk to her" Snape nodded and disapperated. I looked at Bellatrix with hard eyes "I heard that you also caused the downfall of Sirius Black?" She nodded slowly, unsure if that was the right answer as well or not. Fury bubbling in me again. DAMN IT, BELLATRIX!! Can't you ever get something right?

"Is that okay, my Lord?" She asked. I turned my head slowly towards her, staring into her eyes. Her black eyes immediately got wide as she realized that saying yes was probably the worse thing she had ever done in her life

"You are aware who Sirius Black's father was, right?" She nodded her head quickly

"My uncle Orion. He was your most trusted and loyal servant until he was killed an a raid, my Lord"

"And do you know why Orion Black was my most trusted and loyal servant, Bella?"

"I'm afraid I do not know, my Lord"

"How disappointing. If you knew, you never would have killed Sirius. Did you know that I was there at Black's birth? And yours?" She shook her head "The reason why Orion Black was my most trusted is because he was my best friend" Bellatrix then gasped, covering her mouth with her hands "I swore to him that I would protect his sons if he did not make it back from the raid. And when I found his dead body, I said to myself that until they die of natural causes, I will protect my best friend's sons. So far, Regulus is safe. But Sirius... Is dead, and I have failed your uncle" How I wanted to kill her right now, wanted to make her suffer, to burn her and torture her until she dies a slow, painful death

"I'm so terribly sorry, my Lord! I did not know! If I knew, I never would have killed him!" Bellatrix begged. She got on her knees and clasped her hands together as if in prayer. I raised my wand, the killing curse on my lips. But I was unfortunately distracted my a silver Doe walking towards me, then Snapes voice rung loudly and clearly through the grave yard

"I cannot my Lord... She is not here, Lovegood is on a mission for Dumbledore" I yelled in fury. How am I meant to see if she's alright if she's not here! DAMN IT! I ran towards the Doe and casted my own patronus. Out came a silvery snake

"Tell Snape to look for her, torture Dumbledore if has to. I need to know where the Lovegood girl is" The patronus nodded and disappeared. I walked away, continued walking. Walked a bit further, a bit more. Okay, here is fine. I was standing over my father's grave. I heard my followers behind me but I didn't say anything

"Are you okay, my Lord?" Goyle asked. But I didn't turn to him, I didn't even answer him. I just stared at my father's tomb stone

"You BASTARD!" I yelled at it "YOU _DARE_ LEAVE MY MOTHER! SHE DIED AND IT'S ALL _YOUR_ FAULT! YOU _FILTHY_ MUGGLE! AT LEAST I KNOW HOW TO LOVE SOMEONE! UNLIKE _YOU_, YOU UNGRATEFUL *_Naughty words_* MUGGLE!" I stopped yelling for a bit, breathing heavy. I could see out of the corner of my eye that some of the Death Eaters were a tad scared about my out burst. Good! I hate them all "I wish you could have met her, father" I whispered "She was the best. I loved her. I love her still, even if it's been 50 years" I then yelled "I LOVE YOU, LUNA LOVEGOOD!" And then I disapperated...


	3. Harrys First Day

**itle of Story: Tom's Best Friend and Lover Twins**

**Author of Story: Me :) Remmy-Love**

**Word Count for Chapter: About 5,154**

**Summary:**

_**What if Dumbledore was wrong? What if Tom Riddle had not one friend, but three? And what if one of those three friends was his lover? Read on as Harry and Luna go on a mission from Dumbledore to find out about Voldemort's past, but on the way, will Luna fall in love with the supposed Dark Lord? And why is Harry becoming Tom's best friend? Read the journeys Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, Orion Black and Tom Riddle have in their 6th year at Hogwarts in 1945. Maybe Harry can lead Tom to the Chamber of Secrets.**_

**Rated: T for mild coarse language (swearing) and some violence but both will get worse as the story continues**

**What To Do Now?: Read on, my lovelies :)**

**

* * *

**

**_Harry POV:_**

I walked out of the Hospital Wing. What the hell is wrong with Luna? For the whole day we've been here, she hasn't mentioned anything about Nargles or Whackspurts or anything like that and it's creeping me out. This is not how Luna normally acts, actually, she hasn't said any of that stuff since Sirius died, I should ask her why that is later. I wonder why she's so upset that she hurt Voldemort. I would have been really happy, but then, Luna's been acting weird around him, like she knows something that no one else does and she wants to protect him from it... God, I hate Voldemort sometimes, wait, I hate him _all_ the time. But I should listen to Luna and be his friend so we can get some info about him, that is why we're here, anyways.

"Hello. I know your new and everything but you sitting at the wrong table" A dreamy voice came from beside me, I looked up at the person next to me and gasped. This is the girl that Sirius and professor Lupin said was my grandmother, wow, she's pretty

"Uhh... I know, I just thought that I should get to know people in other houses, you know?" I shouldn't be sitting at Gryffindor table, should I? All well. Oh, look! Dumbledore is giving me that knowing look... Creepy

"Yes, I know. Well, hello! My name is Joanne Smith" She stuck out her hand, which I happily took and shook it

"Harry Po-Lovegood" Phew! That was close, if I had said Potter, it would have TOTALLY ruined everything

"Hello Harry Lovegood. What do you have after lunch? We might have some of the same classes" I took out my time table and had a look

"Well, I have double Defense with Ravenclaw and then potions with Gryffindor before dinner" I told her. She smiled and clapped, jumping up and down in her seat

"Oh, goodie! I have a friend in potions!" I looked at her weirdly "My friends don't take potions, they thought it was a useless subject, but I'm going to prove them wrong when I become an Auror" I smiled at her, my grandmother and parents were Aurors? Well, I guess it runs in the family

"So... Do you know Andrew Potter?" I asked her. Grans face went all dreamy and had a far-away look

"Do I know Andrew Potter? Of course I know Andrew Potter... You know, I've had a crush on him since 1st year" She smiled sadly "But he doesn't know I exist" Hmm... What did Sirius say about them getting together?... I think Gran asked Granddad out in their 6th year, that's this year! Yay!

"I think you should ask him out, Joanne" I said

"Really? But what if he reject me?" Tears were building up in her eyes. Crap!

"He won't, trust me! I'm something of a seer, not a full on seer but I know certain peoples futures. He won't reject you" She had a huge smile on her face and nodded her head

"Okay, I'll ask him out... Now?" I nodded my head and watched her as she stood up and went to go talk to the guy that was talking to Luna last night. I saw that Granddad nodded his head and people around them started clapping. Gran then came back and sat next to me and gave me a tight hug

"Thank you, Harry!" I smiled at her and hugged her back

"Thats okay, just promise me that you name your child James Harry Potter" She nodded and then turned to her food. I did the same and dug in. Mmmm!!! Hogwarts food! Yum! I always thought that the house elves out do themselves every time I eat here, which they do, mind you. The food is _great!_

"Come on, Harry. We'd better head off to class now" Gran said. I got up and headed to the defense class. As I walked into the classroom. I saw a boy who looked pretty much exactly like professor Lupin so I sat down next to him and held out my hand

"Hi! I'm Harry Lovegood" He looked at me strangely before taking my hand and shaking it

"John Lupin. Pleasure to meet you" I smiled at him

"Like-wise. So, who's our teacher?" I asked him. John seems nice. I can't wait until we go back so I can tell Professor Lupin about this! 'Hello Professor, did you know that I was friends with your dad?' Yay!

"Professor Merrythought is our teacher. But I heard from some snakes that the Riddle kid found out that he's retiring soon" He said with a disgusted tone. Some snakes? Oh, he must mean Slytherin

"I'm in Slytherin, you know" John looked shocked and started scooting away from me, I frowned

"Why are you talking to me, Snake?" He spat at me. I pouted, I was really looking forward to being friends with him... Shame

"Because I want to..._ Raven_" Yeah, take that! He smiled slightly and scooted back next to me.. Thank god!

"So, Harry. What's your family like?" I smiled sadly at him before answering

"Well, I have a twin sister who's in Gryffindor, her name is Luna Lovegood. Our parents died this summer so we're being taken care of by our uncle Romulus" John frowned a bit and patted me on the back slightly

"Sorry to hear of it" I waved a hand to silence him. I don't need pity when it's the reason I'm famous... I hate being famous! 'Chosen one' or 'The boy-who-lived' or as Voldemort likes to call me 'The brat-who-just-wont-die' I like that one, very creative

"What about your family, John?"

"Well, I have a sister also, her name is Susan Lupin, she's a year younger and she's in Hufflepuff, our parents are Remus and Angela Lupin" I know the names of Lupins Grandparents! I rule!!

"Cool!" Just then, the teacher came in, he was a skinny but old man who had long, grey hair and big, round glasses

"Hello, students and welcome to your NEWT Defense class!" Everyone clapped, including me. This year should be great "Now, I want you to get your wands out and come here" I grabbed my wand and John and I went to where the professor is. Merrythought waited until everyone had come down before speaking again

"So. Since you are in year 6, I think that it's time to teach you to cast a patronus!" Everyone cheered and clapped except me... I already know how to cast a patronus... Why would I want to learn again?

"Sir? May I ask why?" I asked, everyone gave me a look that said they thought I was crazy, even the teacher gave me that look

"Um... Sure you can ask. What's your name, son?"

"Harry Lovegood, sir"

"Well, Harry. Being able to perform a patronus is a very useful skill to have, if you cannot, you wont be able to protect yourself against a dementor" I smirked at him. If he had any idea what I've been through with dementors... Well...

"But what if some of us can already perform it, sir?" Everyone gasped, knowing where I was going with this

"Well, I highly doubt that a bunch of 16 year old students have ever learnt to cast a patronus before... Can _you?_" I smiled sheepishly at him and nodded my head

"'Course I can, sir. It's easy" He smirked at me and beckoned me forward. I moved closer to him and held my wand up slightly. He waved his wand and a silver elephant came charging out of his wand and ran around the classroom.

"Can you do that?" He sneered at me

"Sure I can, sir" I told him as I raised my wand higher "Expecto Patronum!" My silver stag came storming out of my wand and charged at the elephant, eventually head-butting it. Everyone laughed

"Be quiet! 20 points from Slytherin!" All the Slytherins groaned in protest

"But why, sir?" Asked a girl from Slytherin... I think I've seen her before, she looks really familiar... Hmmm...

"Because, Myrtle" OMG! IT'S MOANING MYRTLE!! "Arrogance is not tolerated in my classroom"

"That's unreasonable, sir! You're being really unfair!" John yelled at Merrythought who then stormed up to John and back-handed him. John staggered back, supporting a bright red mark on his cheek. The Ravens and I raised our wands threateningly at the professor. To my surprise, so did the rest of the Slytherins

"You dare hit a student? That's wrong and illegal!" Yelled a Slytherin girl who looked a lot like Pansy

"Shut up, Lucas! No student is allowed to talk to a teacher like that"

"Hit a student again and you wont be a teacher!" I said calmly to him. This is an interesting first day, isn't it?

"Are you threatening me, Lovegood?" Merrythought spat at me

"Yes he is, sir! And so are we" Yelled a Ravenclaw

"You wouldn't dare threaten a teacher, would you, Granger?" What? Granger? I thought Hermione was a Muggle-born?

"We all are, sir!" I heard Orion yell from the door, with professor Dippet and professor Dumbledore behind him

"Would you please come with us, Arthur" Merrythought glared at us before leaving the classroom with the head master. Dumbledore then came into the classroom and stood in front of us all

"Hello, students. I'm so very sorry that you had to endeavor that. I assure you, it wont happen again. Class dismissed" Everyone hurried to get their bags and left the classroom, thanking Dumbledore on the way out... I can't believe what just happened, the Slytherins stuck up for a Ravenclaw. That's amazing! I wish we were like that at home. I miss home, I miss Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny, Seamus, Dean, Lupin, Tonks... Heck! I even miss Malfoy and Snape!

"Hey, Harry! Thanks for sticking up for me back there" John said. I smiled at him

"Like-wise, John, like-wise" He waved at me and then ran the other direction. I ran up to Orion and patted him on the back

"Hey, Black! How's Vol- I mean, how's Tom?" Whoops! I almost slipped, but not this time! Haha

"Tom's fine, but you're going to want to kill him soon" Don't I always?

"Why would I want to kill him?" I asked

"Because he likes your sister" Fury bubbled up inside me but I'm not sure if it's my anger or Voldemorts anger

"Is that a bad thing?" I said through clenched teeth... Oh yeah, it's Voldemorts anger, my scar is killing me! Theoretically, of course! I wonder what he's angry about

"Yes, it's a bad thing" Orion said as he entered the common room of the Slytherin tower that I didn't even realize that we had reached. I sat down on the couch and put my forehead in my hands, trying to sooth the pain

"Tell me, why is it a bad thing?" I asked, I head Orion sigh before talking

"Well, you see, Tom has a sick mind. He likes to hear people scream" I looked up at him confused "His first girlfriend, Anna Lucas, well, he told her he loved her and she believed him so she let him... You know... Have _sex_ with her and when she screamed in pleasure, Tom thought that it was screams of pain and he liked it, a lot. He would torture her, in good ways and bad, until about 3 months later when he dumped her" I looked disgusted. No wonder he became Voldemort... Gross!

"And Luna is Toms next 'victim' then?" Orion shrugged

"I don't know, he told me that he loved her, like 'love at first sight' and all that, but I'm not sure. I really hope that Tom loves her, otherwise..."

"Don't you worry about Luna" I told him "She's a tough cookie" He smiled slightly and stood up

"I say we go and visit Tom before Potions and we can tell him to watch out" I nodded and Orion and myself made our way to the Hospital Wing. When we got there, we saw Tom lying there, asleep. The medi-witch came up to us with a sad look on her face

"Hello boys. You here to see Mr. Riddle?" We nodded and she lead us to his bed. When I got a better look at him, he was as pale as a sheet and it looks like he's sweating

"What's wrong with him?!" Demanded Orion... Where's Luna?

"He's having a nightmare" The nurse said calmly

"Why?" I asked "Didn't you give him a sleepless potion?" Seriously, you'd think she'd do that

"You see? There's my problem... I did" Orion looked scared and ran up to Voldemort and started to shake him

"Come on, Tom! Wake up! Don't be like this, mate!" But he still wouldn't wake up

"Try making him worried or something" I suggested

"Um... Orion has a life threatening illness and is going to die?" Nope! "The snakes are telling you that they are going to eat all your possessions?" Nope! "I have found the entrance to the Chamber Of Secrets?" Nope! "DAMN IT, TOM! WAKE UP!" Orion yelled, tears sliding down his cheeks as he tries to wake up his best friend. I think I know how to help, it pains me to do so but why not? I step up to Tom and whisper in his ear

_*Luna is about to jump off a cliff* _I spoke in parsel tongue. Voldemorts eyes then snapped open and he bolted into a sitting position

"Why? What's wrong with her? Is she okay? Why aren't you helping her?" Orion looked relieved as he wiped the tears from his eyes and gave Voldemort a bone crushing hug

"OMG, TOM! You scared me half to death! Don't you bloody do that again!" Orion kept yelling and was still clinging to Voldemort who was just sitting there, waiting for his best mate to let go of him

"Uh... Sorry, Orion... Let me go, please" He let go and looked at Voldemort sheepishly before turning to me

"What did you say to him? That was parsel tongue, wasn't it?" I nodded my head

"Yes, Luna and myself are parsel mouths, and I see that Tom is as well. I told him that Luna was about to jump off a cliff, which she isn't, seeing as there are no cliffs here" I told them. Voldemort looked at me like I was an idiot and Orion looked at me thankfully

*_You weird me out, Lovegood*_ Tom hissed to me

_*Fuck you, Tom*_ I poked my tongue out at him and he laughed

"What you'd say?" Orion asked

"Tom said that I weird him out and I told him to fuck himself" I told Orion who laughed his butt off. Voldemort and I smiled at each other, both amused by Orions happiness. It was so easy to get along with Voldemort once you get past the whole this-is-the-guy-who-killed-your-parents-and-is-trying-to-kill-you thing, maybe I should start thinking his name as Tom. Yeah, that'd piss him off SO much! Yeah, hehe... I'm evil

_"I cannot my Lord... She is not here, Lovegood is on a mission for Dumbledore" _Snapes voice rang through my head. I gasped at the pain and held my forehead, the pain from the anger that Voldemort was setting off

_"Tell Snape to look for her, torture Dumbledore if has to. I need to know where the Lovegood girl is"_ Voldemorts voice said. Then he disapperated... He's heading to Hogwarts! NO!

"Harry? What's wrong?" Orion asked. I shook my head and headed for the door

"I have to see Luna" I yelled as I ran out of the Hospital Wing and down to the Gryffindor tower "Hello, fat lady. Can I please talk to Luna Lovegood?" I asked, still in pain. The fat lady nodded her head and disappeared. She then came back and the portrait swung open to reveal Luna standing there with a worried look on her face. Once she saw how much pain I was in, she hurried to get next to me and put her hand against my forehead

"What's wrong, Harry? Is it Voldemort?" I nodded my head

"Write a letter to Dumbledore, call Forks. Tell Dumbledore that Voldemort is coming to the school" I told her. Luna nodded her head and ran into the common room, dragging me along with her. She pushed me onto the couch and made me sit down while she wrote the letter to Dumbledore

"FORKS?!" She yelled. A phoenix popped onto the table and held out his leg "Are you sure, Harry?" She asked. I nodded my head and she tied the letter onto Fork's leg and he burst into flames and disappeared. Luna looked at me sadly

"What?!" I snapped at her. I was in no mood for pity at the moment

"Nothing, I was just worried about you" Oh, sorry

"Oh, okay then. We should go to class now" Luna nodded and we made our way to the dungeons

"Wait, I'll be right back, I have to get my bag and books" I told her. She nodded and I ran up the corridors and to the Hospital Wing. Once I got there, I saw that Orion was helping Vol-_Tom_ out of the bed he was occupying. I went over and swung one of his arms around my shoulder to help him stand up properly, I grabbed my bag on the way out and Orion and I led Tom to the dungeons

"Hey, Lovegood. Thanks" He said to me as we neared the door. The class had already started... Crap!

"For what, Tom?" Why was he thankful? Weird, the Voldemort I know is never thankful

"Well, for many things. One: For helping me out of that ghastly bed. Two: For waking me up from my nightmare and Three: For coming to school this year and being my frie-acquaintance"

"Uhh... Your welcome for one and two but why are you thankful about me coming to school this year?"

"Well... Because I like you, your very, uh... Useful" Does he want to make me a death eater? No thanks!

"Are you sure this isn't about my lovely sister, Tom? I heard that you were interested in her" I smirked at him and he started fidgeting and looking around nervously "Don't worry, Tom. You have my permission to date Luna. Just don't hurt her, or you will have hell to pay" My smirk turned into a dark glare and Tom smiled a bit, obviously oblivious to my look. Even though Luna isn't actually my sister... I will kill him if he hurts her, and it will be slow and painful

"Thanks. I really do like your sister, Harry" He told me

"Just promise me something, Tom" He nodded "Get to know her first before you ask her out, be her friend first" Tom smiled at me

"Of course! I wouldn't have it any other way" Orion scoffed

"Bull you wont! You can't wait to jump her bones" I gave Tom a death glare and he cleared his throat nervously

"Th-thats not true, Orion! I may want to jump her but I would happily wait" I almost gagged... EWW!!! Mini Voldemort wants to shag Luna. We had reached the door to the classroom already and we heard laughter coming from the other side. Then the door burst open to reveal Professor Slughorn, the Slytherins and the Gryffindors. Gran was waving at me and Lunas cheeks were bright red. They must have heard our conversation

"Hello Tom, Orion! How do you do?" Slughorn had a maniac smile on his face "If you are going to talk about that stuff, please do so quietly. And young man! You must be Harry Lovegood! Luna has told me all about you" I glared at Luna before nodding to Slughorn

"Yes sir. My name is indeed Harry Lovegood, I wonder what my darling sister has said about me" Orion and I helped Tom into the classroom and sat down at the back. Gran then came and sat next to me. Orion and Tom were glaring at her as she was them

"Wotcher Harry!" She waved at me. I waved back and smiled

"Hey Joanne! How are you?" I asked. Tom and Orion were still glaring at her

"I'm good! How are you?" I smiled at my grandmother. She is really kind

"I'm fine, thanks!"

"Tom, Orion. There's no excuse for being rude. Say hi." I turned to Tom and Orion, raising my eyebrows, waiting for them to speak

"Sorry, Harry. We don't talk to people who come from a lesser family than ourselves" Orion said. Tom flinched slightly at that and I knew why, he grew up in an orphanage which must have been really hard on him. Maybe that was part of the reason why he turned evil... I'll ask when I become closer to him

"No, it's okay, Harry. I don't really talk to people whom are incredibly rude and have no respect for anyone apart from themselves" Gran -I mean, Joanne, said quietly while still glaring at Tom and Orion

"Surely someone can't be too rude as to not talk to them?" All she did was nod her head and turned to the front. Tom and Orion were still glaring at her... Meanies!

"Look sharp, Tom. Orion, pay attention to the teacher" They both stopped glaring at Joanne and looked at me astonished before also turning to face professor Slughorn. He had already begun his lecture

"-Is the most powerful love potion in the world. Harry! Would you please come up the front and have a look at the potion" I looked at him questionably before getting up and striding towards professor Sluggy. When I got there, I looked into the potion and saw Ginny Weasley, the little sister of my best friend, Ron "What do you see, Harry?"

"I-I see someone" I said, Slughorn nodded

"Who?"

"Ginny, sir. A girl from back home" Luna smiled knowingly at me and Orion smirked

"Yes, good. You fancy her?" I nodded

"I guess I do, sir"

"Yes, yes! Now... How do you know her?" Oh, crap! I'd better make up something

"She lived next door to Luna and I at home, sir."

"Is this Ginny a witch?" Umm...

"No, she isn't, sir. Ginny is a muggle" Slughorn nodded. Yeah, that excuse seems to work. Ol' Sluggy then told me to go back to my table. When I got there, Orion and Tom had their wands out, pointing at Gran, she also had her wand out. Both teams looking at the other menacingly

"Woah! What the hell is going on here?" I exclaimed. I got my wand out and pointed it at Tom, then Orion and back to Tom again

"We're just having a little argument here, Harry dear" Joanne told me. I turned my wand on her as well for a few seconds before turning back to Tom and Orion

"What about, exactly?" I asked sweetly. All three of them shivered before Tom answered

_*Orion said that you were a blood-traitor then Smith defended you then I defended Orion and it somehow ended up with wands out*_ Tom hissed at me. I glared at him

"Really, Tom? Seriously? Are you kidding? God, you three are SO immature!" I said as I sat down and glowered at all three of them

_*I'm not immature!*_ I laughed at Tom's reply... Not immature? Really? You think so? HAHAHAHAHA... no

_*Immature response though*_ I stuck my tongue out at Tom before turning to Slughorn and copying down the notes from the board. We were making Draught Of The Living Dead... Seems easy enough. I went to the supply cupboard and got the ingredients out and headed back to the table and started making the potion

"I hate it when you guys talk parsel mouth!" Whispered Orion. Tom and I merely smiled at each other before continuing on with our work. I was half-way finished when professor Dumbledore arrived and knocked on the door, catching Slughorn's attention

"Hello, Albus! What brings you here during my class?" Dumbledore smiled kindly at professor Slughorn

"How do you do, Horace? I am here to see Harry and Luna Lovegood, I request a meeting with them and I'm afraid that it cannot wait" Slughorn nodded and ushered Luna and i out of the classroom and we followed Dumbledore to wherever he is taking us. We finally reached an empty classroom and Dumbledore led us inside. Once we were seated, Dumbledore started out 'meeting'

"So? As I am aware of what I would do. I am assuming that I gave you two potions to drink?" Luna and I nodded

"What about them, sir?" I asked

"Well, I was just wondering if you have tested them yet?" Luna and I gave Dumbledore a confused look "Have you" He looked at Luna "Tested to see if your a parsel mouth?" Luna shook her head "Well, TRY!"

"Um... Okay then... _Hello Harry..._ Did it work?" I nodded my head and smiled at her

_*Oh, My God! We can have totally awesome conversations in a different language now!*_ Luna smiled at me and nodded her head

"I'm pretty sure we'll have plenty of time for that, Harry" Then Dumbledore spoke

"Harry. Has your intelligence level risen?" I smiled. I didn't notice until a few moments ago. That potion was really hard for me to make when I first tried it, and now, the second time, I can do it flawlessly... Amazing on how smart the Ravenclaw's really are! Maybe Hermione should have been sorted into Ravenclaw instead of Gryffindor... Not that I'm complaining! 'Mione's one of my best friends, I would never have her swapped houses... EVER!! Sorry, I'm getting side-tracked, aren't I? Well, I've been told that I don't have a very long attention span. Hermione's always telling me - OMG! It's a Fly! Sorry, sorry...

"Yes, it has, sir"

"Good, good. Well, I guess that that's it for the meeting. I suggest you eat together today, maybe go eat at the Slytherin table for dinner?" Luna and I nodded as we got up and walked out of the classroom. We made our way to the great hall and saw that it was empty and no one was there

"What time is it, Luna?" I asked, she shrugged her robe sleeve back off her arm and looked at her wrist

"It's only 5:30pm, we still have a hour until dinner" I suggested that we go to the Room Of Requirements to train up and stuff. Luna agreed and we headed down to the glorious, lovely, DA room that everyone from our time loves so much.

When we got there, we both thought "_I need a place to practice my magic"_ and the door magically appeared. Luna and I entered the room and what was inside was amazing! The room was huge! It had Gryffindor and Ravenclaw colours on the walls, it had a few dummy's to practice, a few targets and some mats where you can dive and dodge without hurting yourself. There was also a bunch of pillows and a bookshelf with books about defending yourself, curses and hexes. This was amazing!

Luna started off reading some of the books and I went to attack the dummy's. After about half an hour, I joined Luna on the pillows and looked at her. She must have noticed my staring because she closed her book and looked at me

"Yes, Harry?" She asked

"Well, I was just wondering what we could do to get information off Riddle and I was thinking, that at dinner, we talk about the Chamber Of Secrets..." I waited for her reply. A slowly forming smile was creeping onto Lunas mouth before it turned into a huge, cheesy grin

"That's a brilliant idea, Harry!" She hugged me tightly then let go "You found out where it was in my first year, didn't you? Your second?" I nodded my head

"Yeah, and maybe I could kill off that snake... Gave my arm a good beating, it did... Bloody snake" Luna started laughing at me, tears of joy rolling down her face

"Wait, wait... Let me get this straight! Your pissed off at a snake because when you stabbed it in the brain, it bit you? Wow, Harry... I'd be annoyed if someone stabbed me in the brain, as well. I'd probably bite them before dying" I smiled at Luna. She's right. I'd probably bite the person who stabbed me in the head, as well

"Yeah... What should we do now?" I asked

"Now? Now we go to dinner!" Luna said as she jumped up, dragging me along with her and walking out of the Room Of Requirements...


	4. Fun Seductions

**Title of Story: Tom's Best Friend and Lover Twins**

**Author of Story: Me :) Remmy-Love**

**Word Count for Chapter: About 1,258**

**Summary:**

**_What if Dumbledore was wrong? What if Tom Riddle had not one friend, but three? And what if one of those three friends was his lover? Read on as Harry and Luna go on a mission from Dumbledore to find out about Voldemort's past, but on the way, will Luna fall in love with the supposed Dark Lord? And why is Harry becoming Tom's best friend? Read the journeys Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, Orion Black and Tom Riddle have in their 6th year at Hogwarts in 1945. Maybe Harry can lead Tom to the Chamber of Secrets._**

**Rated: T for mild coarse language (swearing) and some violence but both will get worse as the story continues**

**What To Do Now?: Read on, my lovelies :)**

**P.s. Sorry for the short chappie! I couldn't think of anything else to write**

**

* * *

  
**

Previously:

"Now? Now we go to dinner!"

* * *

"What did Humble Dumblebee want?" Orion asked as Harry and I sat down. Harry gave him a confused look and I tried to hide my laughter... Dumblebee! That's funny! I filled my plate up with some potatoes and chocolate soup (Don't ask why, that was just some sitting there)

"Who?"

"I think he means professor Dumbledore, Harry" I said as I had a taste of the soup. It is REALLY nice! Good! I'm going to have this everyday now!

"Oh, well, he just wanted to - uh... Ask us how we were settling in and all that" I smiled to Harry in approval. He can make up our past life tonight... I'll do it tomorrow

"Really? Your all settled in?" Harry and I locked eyes before cracking up laughing

"Please, Orion! We haven't even slept yet! How are we settled in?" I said once I gained control of my breathing. Funny!

"Exactly! Hay! Is there something missing?" Harry asked. I looked around the great hall. Nothing that was here previously has disappeared so I don't know...

"No. But I don't think Tom made it back from potions... Said he had to stay back. But I think he's in the Slytherin Tower" Orion said as he turned to his steak and dug in.

I suddenly felt really lonely. Tom's not here. I miss him. I think I might go and talk to him. But then I don't know the password to the Slytherin common-room. I miss daddy. And Ginny, Hermione, Neville... Not so much Ron, though, he's kind of mean sometimes. Anyway... I think I'll go and have a nice and friendly chat with Thomas Marvolo Riddle... I think that you might be wondering how I know what Toms full name is... I don't know, so don't wonder or ask, Thanks. Okay! Back to business

*_Harry. What is the password to the Slytherin Tower*_ I hissed at Harry who jumped a mile in his seat and looked at me as if I had given him a heart attack

_*Don't do that, Luna! The password is "Pureblood" Fits, doesn't it?* _I laughed and nodded while standing up

"Where you going, Lovegood" Orion asked. I turned to him, smiling

"I'm going to a place where I shouldn't go. Bye" I waved to the boys and skipped towards the dungeons, where the Slytherin Tower is.

It took me about 10 minutes but I have finally found out where the Snakes den is. It's kinda creepy down here. Reminds me of Sirius Blacks house... I miss him! We had so many good late-night conversations and it was so nice... Then he got himself killed, damn her, Bellatrix! How dare she kill one of my friends?! I'll get her back for this!!!  
Okay. I am now in front of the portrait that leads to the Slytherin Common room... How ironic that it's a picture of a snake... HaHaHa!!!

"Pureblood" The snake slithered away and the door opened. I made my way in. The room is nothing like the Ravenclaw Common room. This one is all black and green, what gay colours! It should be Green and Blue, at least! God, didn't Salazar have _any_ fashion sense at all?

I then saw Tom, he was sitting in front of the fire, reading a book. I sneaked up behind him and leaned down until my head was leveled with his own

_*What you reading, Riddle?* _I asked in parsel tongue. He just about jumped a mile in his chair in fright. I laughed quietly before making my over to sit on the couch next to him

"How do you do, Tom?" He glared at me before putting the book he was reading on the table and looked in my general direction

"Shouldn't you be at dinner, Lovegood" He said angrily... Hmm... Why is that? Probably because I rejected him. Well... He _is_ around 50 years older than me... Pedophile!

I smirked at him "Shouldn't you?" Tom smiled slightly at me

"Well, I was doing something before I was interrupted" He gestured to his book "And since I was momentarily distracted, I am not able to go to dinner because I was planning on finishing what I was doing... Well, all this talking is a waste of time, I should get back to reading" I moved closer to him and bringing my face forward so it's less than an inch away from his own, I whispered in parsel tongue seductively:

_*What if I want to distract you, Riddle?*_ I climbed onto his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck... This is so much fun, even though he's gonna kill me when I'm finished _*What if we could do things? Without distraction from other people...*_ He looked at me with lust and want in his eyes. I had to suppress a shudder

_*What did you have in mind, Lovegood* _Tom whispered back

_*I think* _I nipped his ear, making him shiver *_You know what I'm thinking, Tom* _I placed a soft kiss on his jugular. Tom placed his hands on either side of my cheeks and brought my face forward. Our lips were almost touching when suddenly...

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU TWO THINK YOUR DOING?!" I quickly got off Tom and looked at the portrait to see who had yelled. Turned out to be Harry, who was red with anger and his fists were clenched

"Harry! _Chill! _What's wrong with kissing?" Harry stormed over and pulled me off the couch and hid me behind him "Harry! What the hell?" He looked at me murderously before turning back to Tom

"Don't you dare touch my sister again! You Pedophile!"

"HARRY JAMES PO-LOVEGOOD!" Whoops... Almost slipped up "He's not a pedophile! We're the same age!" Why the hell am I sticking up for Voldemort? God... Oh, that's why... I just tried -and succeeded- to seduce him

"But LUNA! He's Lord Voldemort!" And with that, Harry Potter stormed up the stairs and into his dormitory. I looked at Tom, he seemed confused, I went over to him and sat on his lap

"What's wrong, Tom?" I asked. He slid his arms around my waist and held me there... Crap!

"Nothing, it's just... How did your brother know about Lord Voldemort?" I smiled at him and rested my head onto his shoulder

"Remember the 'powers' Harry and I told you we have" He nodded "Yeah, well, he saw you in the future. You were quite scary. You had dropped the name Tom Riddle and was feared all over the world who knew you as 'Lord Voldemort'" Tom pursed his lips in wonder. I untangled myself from him and made my way to the door

"Where are you going?" I heard Tom ask, without turning around, I answered

"To bed, good night, Tom" And with that. I headed out of the Slytherin Common Room and towards the Portrait of the Fat Lady.


	5. Crucio Feelings

**Title of Story: Tom's Best Friend and Lover Twins**

**Author of Story: Me :) Remmy-Love**

**Word Count for Chapter: About 3,774**

**Summary:**

**_What if Dumbledore was wrong? What if Tom Riddle had not one friend, but three? And what if one of those three friends was his lover? Read on as Harry and Luna go on a mission from Dumbledore to find out about Voldemort's past, but on the way, will Luna fall in love with the supposed Dark Lord? And why is Harry becoming Tom's best friend? Read the journeys Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, Orion Black and Tom Riddle have in their 6th year at Hogwarts in 1945. Maybe Harry can lead Tom to the Chamber of Secrets._**

**Rated: T for mild coarse language (swearing) and some violence but both will get worse as the story continues**

**What To Do Now?: Read on, my lovelies :)**

**P.s. please review! And maybe read my other stories? But not my Twilight one, it sucks! :)**

**

* * *

  
**

"To bed, good night, Tom"

* * *

When I got back to the Gryffindor Common room, a girl came up to me with a glare on her face, directed to me. I cocked my head to the side. What's the matter with this chick? Isn't she that girl that was hanging out with Harry during potions? Yeah, she was!

"What do you want with Harry?" Umm... What a weird question

"What do you mean?" I asked

"You like him, don't you?"

"Well, yeah! He's my brother! Of course I like him" Realization dawned over her features when I said that

"Oh yeah... Your related, aren't you?" No, we're not but yeah...

"Yes, we are. Why?"

"I just thought that you were trying to go out with him..." She trailed off, a blush creeping onto her cheeks... Me? Go out with Harry? No thanks!

"Sorry... I wouldn't go out with my _twin brother_ to save my life" I told her. I moved around her and made my way up to the rooms. Once I got to my bedroom, I made my way over to my bed, put my pajamas on and got into bed.

That night I was having a pleasant dream. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville and myself were sitting by the black lake, laughing and having fun... Then it morphed into a nightmare:

"_How dare you! You un-grateful Whore!" I looked into Voldemorts deathly red eyes, they were burning with anger and loathingness _

_"Tom? Is that you? How am I an un-grateful whore? What did I do?"_

_"You killed me when you left. Left me broken, you did. And now, you shall die" Voldie raised his wand and directed it to my heart "Say goodbye. Luna Lovegood"_

_"No! Voldemort, please! Don't kill me! I didn't mean to leave! I had to! I didn't mean to fall in love with you!" If it were even possible, Voldemort got even angrier_

_"You didn't want to love me?! Was I not worthy  of your love? I bet you were just stringing me along!" Tears built up in my eyes, making my vision slightly blurry _

_"NO! That's not what I meant! I'm glad I fell in love with you! I knew that I shouldn't have because I knew I had to leave sometime but I never regretted loving you"_

_"Wrong choice of words, whore. Goodbye. AVARDA KEDAVRA!" I saw a bright green light but at the last mili second, someone stepped in the path of the killing curse and took it full on, falling dead on the ground. I knelt down and looked into the face of my savior... Tom Riddle! Well, the 16 year old version of himself. Tom had saved me from a curse that Voldemort had casted._

_After what felt like forever just looking at his dead face. I cried. And hard..._

**

* * *

  
**

**'BEEP' 'BEEP' 'BEEP' **I woke up to, well, a beeping coming from next to me. I noticed that: 1. It was Saturday. 2. I was sweating. 3. All the girls in my dorm were looking at me weirdly

"What?" I asked rather coldly. I was not in the mood. That was a terrible dream and now I see where Harry comes from

"What were you dreaming about?" The girl from last night asked. I looked at her questionably, as to ask why "Because you were screaming and thrashing and all that for the whole night" Well, when you see someone die in your dream like that, you tend to get a bit sad and scared, don't you reckon?

"I was - um... Dreaming about the night my parents died" I even added fake tears to complete the act. Luckily, they bought it and expressed their sympathy before leaving for breakfast. One girl remained behind... She looks so familiar! I wonder who she is. Said girl stuck her hand forward and smiled

"Hello! My name is Minerva McGonagall. Nice to meet you" I shook her hand... It's professor McGonagall!!! OMG!!!

"Good morning to you, Minerva! My name is Luna Lovegood" Her smile turned into a grin and she let go of my hand

"Well, hows about we spend the day together?" I nodded my head

"So long as my brother and his friends can hang out with us as well?" Minerva smiled again "Well, I then would love to accept your offer to spend the day with you"

"Good. Now, get ready and I'll be in the common room" I nodded and got out of bed, got some clothes and headed towards the bathroom. As I neared the door, I heard McGonagall say:

"Sorry about your parents, Lovegood" And then she left. I wonder how my dad is doing. Well, it has only been a few seconds, I guess... I wonder if Voldemort has gotten to the school yet, I would be amazed if he were able to get past the wards... But then he _is_ the Dark Lord and therefore can do whatever he wishes... I'd better get dressed now.

I looked in the mirror as I got to the bathroom. My hair was sticking to my face. I then noticed it's colour... It's not strawberry blond like I'm used to seeing every morning... It's light brown, it's kinda weird, but it looks nice. My eyes are green... hmmm, I feel like changing them. I pointed my wand at my eyes and saying "Coloursel Meta" and now... Which colour should I pick? Maybe orange? Or would that be creepy?... Hows about Gold! Yeah! Gold is a nice colour... What about silver? Yeah, I might turn them to silver! Sparkly? Why not!

"Revlis Ot Egnahc!" Ironically, that spell is "Change To Silver" Backwards! How funny! Works with any colour, really... I remember one time, Sirius and I tried it with his hair, we managed to get his hair to turn rainbow by saying 'Wobniar Ot Egnahc' It was so funny! You should have been there.

I put my weekend clothes on: my blue frilly skirt and my pink blouse with my stripy brown and blue knee-high socks and I fixed up my hair, as in, brushed it and tied it up and left the bathroom. As I made my way down the stairs, I noticed the girl who was questioning me last night snogging a boy who looks just like Harry, I think his name is Andrew or something...

"Hey Luna!" I turned my head towards the voice and it was McGonagall, she was standing near the portrait, ironically, she was wearing her hair in a tight bun and she wore black jeans with a green blouse. Funny how she reminds me of the older version of her... I miss all the teachers, except for Professor Snape, he was mean.

I made my way over to Minerva and smiled

"Hello, Minerva! Ready for breakfast?" McGonagall smiled and nodded

"Did you change your eye colour?" My smile turned into a grin as I nodded

"Yeah, you like?"

"Yes! It goes really nice with your hair!"

"I know, right!" Wow, I never McGonagall to be so... Teenage - ish, if you get what I mean

"Come, Luna! Let's get some breakfast and I'll give you a tour of the grounds. You don't want to have to rely on your brother or _Riddle_ all the time" Her happy look turned into an angry and disgusted look when she mentioned Tom's name. I wonder why

"Yeah, sounds good!"

Minerva and I made our way down to the great hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table and began to eat... Hmm, now, do they have some chicken? No, damn! What about... Turkey!? No, damn! What about... Chocolate soup? No, Oh COME ON!!!

"What's wrong, Luna? Why aren't you eating anything?" Minnie asked. Yes, I have resolved to calling her Minnie because Minerva is just to confusing!

"Nothing's wrong, Minnie. I can't find anything I like"

"Minnie? What the hell, Luna? Anyway, look! There's some cereal and some toast and-"

"No, Minnie. I want chicken for breakfast" Minerva looked at me confused before putting a blueberry muffin on my plate

"Well, they don't serve meat (apart from eggs and bacon) in the morning. So have a muffin, they're really good" I looked at the muffin in disgust before lifting it up to my mouth and taking a nibble. She was right, the muffin _is _good. Doesn't mean I like it though. But I'm hungry so I'll keep it

"Your evil, you know that, right?" I glared at Minnie who just smiled and continued eating her breakfast

"You love me anyways" I stuck my tongue at her and continued eating my muffin.

"Luna! Hi!" I turned towards the voice and Harry, Orion and Tom were behind me, all smiling

"Hello Harry" I got up and hugged him "And Good morning Orion!" I hugged him as well "Good morning, Tom. How do you do?" I hugged Tom and placed a kiss on his cheek who smiled and me

"I'm well, thank you, Luna" I sat down again. Harry and Tom were sitting opposite me and Minnie and Orion was sitting next to me

"Oh, Harry! This is Minerva Mcgonagall. Minnie, this is my brother, Harry" Harry looked shocked as he shook her hand

"Luna. Doesn't Minerva look like... Matilda?" Who is Matilda? Oh, right, referring to future McGonagall

"A bit, yeah." I smiled at Minnie

"Who's Matilda?" She asked

"One of our teachers"

"But I thought you guys were home-schooled?" Orion asked. Harry, Tom, Minerva and I looked at him as if he were stupid

"Well, Black, you see, even if you're home-schooled, you still need someone to teach you, you know?" Harry said to him and everyone cracked up laughing when Orion mouthed 'Oh'. It was so funny

"Tell us about your friends" Minnie asked. Harry looked at me as if to say 'Your turn' I'm going to kill him later

"Okay. Well, our best friends were H... Hayley Griffen and... Rupert Weatherbi and his sister, Ginny Weatherbi and... Nigel Shortbottom. We were all really close, but unfortunately they died not long ago" Harry was looking at me confused while everyone was all sad for us

"I thought you said that they moved away" I looked at Harry as if to say 'What the hell?' He just shrugged and mouthed 'act' Goddamn him!

"Yeah, I kinda lied about that, Harry. It's just, I thought that I should tell you because when you saw Ginny in Slughorn's cauldron, I knew I had to tell you the truth" Harry sighed

"All well, they were good friends"

"We're really sorry for your loss" Orion said as Tom swung an arm around Harry's shoulders

"Hey, Orion?" He asked

"Yeah, Lovegood?"

"Can you do me a favour?" Orion nodded "I want you to name your eldest child Sirius" Orion looked at Harry confused

"Why would I name my child Serious?" Harry smiled sadly

"No, not serious, Sirius" Orion smiled

"Sure, buddy" Harry smiled at him

"What about your family? Can we hear about them" Minnie asked after a few minutes of silence. Harry and I looked at each other before nodding

"Well, our parents were named James and Emily Lovegood" I used Harry's father and my mother's names "They were fairly young when we were born so they died young as well" Harry nodded

"Do you have any other siblings?"

"No, it's just us" They all nodded

"So, your twins, yes? Who's older?" Harry pointed to himself and i glared at him

"I'm older! By a whole 5 minutes"

"And he thinks that he can rule my life because of it" Everyone laughed. These were my friends now. That's good

"Come on, Luna. Let me give you a tour of the castle" Minnie said. I nodded and stood up but Tom reached out and grabbed my wrist

"No. I'll take you on a tour" He offered but Minnie shook her head

"No, Riddle. I'll do it" She yanked me away from the table, making Tom let go of me and dragged me out of the hall and into the rest of the school.

* * *

Orion POV:

"No, Riddle. I'll do it" I stared at McGonagall furiously. Couldn't she see that Tom wanted to spend the day with his beloved Luna? That bitch!

"Orion, are you okay?" Harry asked as soon as Luna and McGonagall were out of the hall

"I'm fine, dude. Tom, mate? You alright?" He shook his head and looked down at his plate, obviously sad

"You really like her, don't you, Riddle?" Harry asked. Tom lifted his head to look at the Lovegood kid and nodded

"Yeah, I do" Harry nodded his head and hugged Tom, who stiffened and looked at the Lovegood boy in shock "What are you doing?"

Harry let go of Tom and said "You looked like you needed a hug" Tom smiled and placed a hand against Harry's cheek

"Thank you, Harry"

"You know what, Tom? If I didn't know that you were head over heels in love with Luna, I would have bet my left hand that you fancied Harry" Both Harry and tom looked at me as if I was crazy

"Yeah" Harry said, breaking the tension "Tommy boy has a huge crush on me! Didn't you know that he asked me out last night? Get with the times, Black" Harry said with all seriousness. My mouth opened and formed an O. Harry and Tom were going out? I didn't know that! Heck, I didn't even know Tom was _gay_!

"Really? Well, that's something I definitely did _not_ expect!" after I said that, Harry cracked up laughing. Everyone around us looked at him as if he were mad, which I'm willing to say he is

"Oh My God! You _actually_ believed me?! Wow! That's funny!" Tom started to laugh also

"So your _not_ going out?" I asked. Harry and Tom both shook their heads

"No, Orion, you idiot! Harry and I are _not_ dating! As you are well aware, I fancy his sister!" Tom said after he finished his fit of laughter. I straightened my posture and glared at them both

"Ha, ha! Very funny! Now, Tom. We have a meeting" When I mentioned the meeting, Tom sobered up. He nodded stiffly

"we'd better go then" Harry looked at us confused

"What meeting are you going to?" He asked

"You know, Tom. He should become one of us. He had that strong, magic aura about him" I said. Tom looked deep in thought before nodding

"Your right, Orion. Harry, I would like you to join our meeting and meet some of our... Friends" Tom and I smirked and Harry stood up and followed us out of the great hall, out of the castle and into the forbidden forest. All the other followers were there

We (Tom, Harry and I) reached the table that Tom had placed there when we first started our meetings a few years back. Tom took the seat at the head of the table and I next to him, seeing as how I was his best friend of all time, I get privileges... hehe. Harry was unsure so Tom made him stand next to his person. All the followers looked at Tom confused and stared at Harry in fury because he gets to stand next to the future dark lord and their leader. They stopped glaring at me ages ago when they accepted the fact that Tom and I were best friends and I am more respected by him than the rest of them are.

"So. The meeting has begun. Malfoy. What is new?" Tom commanded, his eyes flashing red. It was kinda scary when he did that. Marcus stood up and bowed before answering

"My lord. Before I begin, may I ask why Lovegood is here?" Tom's features turned hard. A clear sign that he was angry... Wow! Scary!

"No, Malfoy, you may _not_ ask why Harry is here, just tell me the news" Malfoy frowned for a second

"Okay, sorry, my lord. It seems that Dumbledore is close to figuring out if it is us who torture the mudbloods" I could see Harry's features go hard as well, he pretty much looked exactly like Tom when he looked like that

"Well, let's just make sure that Dumbledore doesn't find out, shall we?" Everyone nodded, except for Harry, who was staring daggers at Malfoy. For some reason, I am _actually_ scared for his safety

"My lord" Malfoy continued "Can we still torture the mudbloods?" Harry then lost it. He raised his wand at Malfoy who looked at him confused "What are you doing, Lovegood?"

"This. CRUCIO!" A red beam hit Marcus square in the chest and said person screamed in pain. Tom placed a hand on Harry's arm who jerked away from the touch, but that move made the spell disconnect and Malfoy stopped screaming. All the other members started to protest about Harry's 'interference' to our meeting, but Tom wasn't listening, instead, he was hugging Harry, who was curled on the ground and shaking. I told everyone to shut up and went over to Harry and Tom and kneeled down so I was eye level with Harry

"Are you okay, Harry?" Said person shook his head and let some tears escape his eyes. He looks so scared and vulnerable, I feel for him

"I've only casted that spell once but I was angry at the time. That time, well, I absolutely _hate_ it when people use that word" Tom just nodded

"You mean 'Mudblood'?" Harry glared at me while nodding his head

"Yeah, my friend, Hayley, she was a muggle born. Best witch of the time. And all of you torture people like my best friend. I despise you all" Harry spat on the ground in disgust

"Harry" Tom said softly "Don't hate Orion and I. We don't take part in the act" Harry scoffed. What? It's true! I would never torture anyone!

"That may be but you ordered the attacks, yes?" Tom sighed and nodded "Do you want me to join your group?" Tom nodded again "Okay, I'll join. But on one condition"

"Yes, Harry?"

"No name-calling. As in Mudblood or anything like that. And that goes for _everyone_!" Tom looked deep in thought but In answered for him

"Sure, Harry. No name-calling" Harry then wiped his face, getting rid of the tears, and smiled

"Damn! I was really hoping you'd say no" I cocked my head to the side

"Why?" Harry smirked. I'll never get this kid

"Because then I don't get to call any of you 'Pure-blood snobs who kiss Salazar's newly polished shoes because your all to stuck up' Now, how boring is that?!" Tom and I smiled and laughed along with Harry

Tom turned to the crowd of members "Look. We're having some... Friend problems so meeting is over. Same time tomorrow to make up for today. Dismissed" All the followers scolded and grumbled but left the forest. Until we thought that everyone was at the castle, Harry spoke

"So, we're friends, Tom?" Tom looked at Harry and let go of him, helping Harry sit up

"No, Harry. But you are Orion's friend and as his best friend of all time, it is my humble job to be civil with you" I shook my head at Tom's silliness

"That's fine with me, Riddle. Seeing as you fancy my sister, it is my humble duties to keep an eye on you, so I know how you feel" Tom and Harry glared at one another

"Seriously, guys! What's with all the glaring?"

"It's fun" They both said at the same time. They turned to each other and laughed

"I could get used to you, though" Tom said absent minded

"Same here. Just as long as you don't send a basilisk roaming around the school without me being there" I looked at him weirdly while Tom had turned pale

"What's a basilisk?" I asked. I really had no idea... Trust me

"A basilisk is a huge snake, it can grow to a length of 70 feet. One drop of basilisk venom can kill a person within minutes but it's very rare because one stare into it's eyes will kill you, so, yeah" I nodded

"It's also known as the king of serpents. Spiders flee before it and a roosters cry is fatal to it" Tom added "Why would I let one roam the school?" Harry stood up, offered his hands to Tom and I and said

"Don't worry. I'll tell you later" Tom nodded and us three headed back to the castle, probably to study. Toms favourite hobby. It better not be Harry and Luna's hobby as well, otherwise... I will kill them and find better friends


	6. Deal? Deal!

**Title of Story: Tom's Best Friend and Lover Twins**

**Author of Story: Me :) Remmy-Love**

**Word Count for Chapter: About 3,764**

**Summary:**

**_What if Dumbledore was wrong? What if Tom Riddle had not one friend, but three? And what if one of those three friends was his lover? Read on as Harry and Luna go on a mission from Dumbledore to find out about Voldemort's past, but on the way, will Luna fall in love with the supposed Dark Lord? And why is Harry becoming Tom's best friend? Read the journeys Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, Orion Black and Tom Riddle have in their 6th year at Hogwarts in 1945. Maybe Harry can lead Tom to the Chamber of Secrets._**

**Rated: T for mild coarse language (swearing) and some violence but both will get worse as the story continues**

**What To Do Now?: Read on, my lovelies :)**

**P.s. I was thinking of skipping to halloween because I don't think I could write everyday, because if I did, then this story would be, like, 100 chapters long, which would take me AGES to write. And no, I can't make one chapter into two or three days, I'm just not that talented. No matter how long I make a chapter, I cannot EVER get it to go over to another day, which really pisses me off SO MUCH!! So, yeah, should I skip to halloween? I have a really good idea for Halloween...**

**Just tell me, please?!**

**

* * *

  
**

_"Don't worry. I'll tell you later" _

_

* * *

_

"So... Do either of you like Quidditch?" Harry asked. He, Orion and myself were in the library (after half hour protesting by Orion), studying. We have been for about 1 1/2 hours in complete silence, well, until Harry said something, that something being what he just said

"Well, dear Lovegood. I wouldn't be Chaser for the house team if I didn't like quidditch, would I?" Orion said. Harry just smiled

"Of course, Orion. Is Seeker position open?" Oh My God! He likes quidditch too?! NOOOO!!! When am I ever going to get a friend or acquaintance who _doesn't_ like that ghastly sport? This does _not _mean that Harry is my friend, just to tell you

"Yeah, are you going to sign up, Harry?" Said person nodded their head and I bashed my own against the book I was reading

"Don't you like Quidditch, Tom?" He asked me. Does it _look_ like I do?!

"No Harry" I decided to say calmly "I must say that I do not enjoy flying on a broom stick and throwing around balls that can kill you" Well, it was true! Those buggers can seriously hurt someone!

Harry gasped "How can you not like flying?! It's the best thing in the world!" I shook my head at Lovegood's silliness

"That's where your wrong, Lovegood. I seem to think that reading is the best thing in the world"

"But-"

"And another thing, I don't like flying because it messes up my hair, and we cannot have that!" Harry and Orion stared at me before cracking up laughing. Madam Pince, the school librarian, then stormed up to us and ordered us out of the library because we were making too much noise, in which is disrupting others studying time.

Even as we made our way out of the library and into the great hall for some lunch, Lovegood and Orion were still laughing. I do not see what is so funny about what I said. When you tell the truth, you should expect people to take you seriously instead of laughing at you... Hmph!

We sat down at the Slytherin table. Good, I hate the Gryffindor table. I only sit there because Harry wants to... Okay, that's not true, I sit there because it's Luna's house and I love Luna... Woah! I actually think that that's the first time I have thought that... Oh crap! Here she comes now. Why in the name of Salazar Slytherin is McGonagall following her?!... Luna looks nice today, quirky but nice, but why is her socks Ravenclaw colours? But they look nice with her blue skirt and her pink blouse... Are her eyes grey today?! Wow, they look nice with her light brown hair, speaking of Luna's hair, it looks nice today, just straight and tied up in that long ponytail... Which I could tug lightly on as we're making love, when she moans my name in sweet pleasure as I penetrate her innocence...

I felt Harry hit me over the head. I glared at him... It hurt!

"What was that for?!" I growled at him

"Stop looking at Luna like that!"

"Like what?" Orion smirked at me and Harry sent me a death glare

"Well, it looked like you were undressing her with your eyes" Orion said

"Oh, sorry Harry" Harry's glare softened until it turned into a smile

"It's okay, Tom. Your forgiven" As Harry said that, Luna and Minerva (Eww...) sat down opposite us

"What are you forgiving Tom for, Harry?" Luna asked. I looked at her face more carefully. Taking in all the details, her small freckles on her nose and the sparkle in her now grey eyes. As if Luna were reading my thoughts, she said:

"Actually, Tom. They're silver, not grey" Oh. Well, okay then

"Tom was... Thinking bad thoughts, then I smacked him and he apologized" Luna nodded, deep in thought before she smiled

"I bet you were perving in Minnie here" Luna winked at me and laughed. McGonagall and myself glared at her  
"Oh, chill you two! It was a joke" McGonagall just shook her head and reached out for some chicken and dug in to her lunch. I smiled at Luna before also grabbing some lunch, though I got some fruit salad. Harry and Orion both had sandwiches, it looked as if Orion had cheese and beef in his and Harry had Chicken and lettuce in his. Luna was looking all over the table for something

"Come on, Luna. Eat something! You must be hungry!" Orion said. Luna opened her mouth to say something but Harry beat her to it

"Black, she likes breakfast for lunch" Orion and I looked at her and Harry confused. What? McGonagall just laughed and continued eating her chicken

"It means, boys, that I have Dinner for Breakfast, Breakfast for lunch, Dessert for Dinner and Lunch for Dessert. I never eat things in order, you see" Harry nodded. Orion looked in thought and I smiled.

After we finished our lunch, Harry and Orion suggested that we play quidditch, Minerva and I suggested studying and Luna suggested that we do both. When Minerva asked how, she said that Minerva and I could study outside in the stands as Harry and Orion practice. I asked what Luna would be doing and she said that she would be going for a walk around the lake and then going exploring around the school. I offered to go with her but she kindly rejected my offer by saying that she knows her way around now and wants to be alone.

Us six walked towards the quidditch pitch. Luna helped Minerva and I set out our studying area as Harry and Orion set up their quidditch things. Just as Luna turned to leave, I grabbed her wrist and pulled into a hug. Instead of stiffing like she did last time I hugged her, she wrapped her arms around my waist and hugged back. As we separated, I kissed her forehead and looked into her eyes lovingly

"Have you thought about the offer I made you two days ago?" I whispered, fearing that Minerva was listening, but it seems that she is too interested in her book

"Why don't you walk with me around the lake, Tom. I am sensing that we need to have a talk" She replied. I nodded, told Minerva that I was going with Luna, who seemed annoyed but agreed anyways (probably because Luna said yes to me and not her [hehe...]) and took Luna's hand and lead her to the lake and started our journey around it.

We had made it about half-way before any one of us had said anything

"Tom" Luna started. Letting go of my hand and turing towards me, causing both of us to stop walking. My hand suddenly felt cold and lonely with Luna's small one holding it

"Luna, look, I know that-" I started but she interrupted me

"No, Tom. Look, We knew each other one day and you asked me out. Obviously I was going to say no, wasn't I? And then today, being two days later, you bring it up again, thinking that my choice may have changed. Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, Tom, but knowing someone for 4 days doesn't make someone agree to go out with another" I sighed and sat down on the grass, dragging Luna down with me and onto my lap. She squirmed a bit and rested her head against my shoulder

"Wouldn't you like to be like this? Sit with each other like this everyday for the rest of our existence? Imagine! Sitting next to each other, looking out into the sunset, holding hands. Sound nice?" Luna nodded. I must admit, for a future evil dark lord, such as myself, I certainly have a soft (cloud soft) spot for Luna, whom all my happy, kind, caring, loving feelings go towards while all the other feelings go to everyone else, except for the friendly feeling, which only goes to Orion and is slowly going to Harry, not that I like him or anything!

"That does sound lovely, Tom. But it's just too soon" I sighed again and nodded. She does have a point

"How about I make you a deal, Luna" An Idea has just formed in my head! It's a good one as well "I will not ask you out again until Christmas Eve, if by then you still like me and agree that we've known each other long enough then you have to agree to go on a date, if you disagree, then we will have to think of something else" I looked at Luna's face, she seemed to be in deep thought for a few seconds before sticking out her hand

"Deal" I took her hand and shook it. A purple stream floated around our clasped hands and then disappeared. I looked at our hands confused. What just happened. I let go of Luna's hand and studied my own, I seemed to have a purple line going from the right side of my wrist to my thumb (I shook with my right hand)

"Do you know what just happened?" Luna asked and I shook my head

"No idea, love. No idea"

* * *

Minerva POV:

"Oi! Lovegood! Shut up, would you?!" I yelled towards said person and his friend, Orion Black. Personally, I don't know why I am in the presence of two boys who I don't really know all that well... I guess I'm hanging out with them because of Luna... You know, I found out during the summer break that I am in fact Bi Sexual... Yeah, fascinating, isn't it? Yeah, so I think that I have a crush on Luna, and a slight one on Orion... He's pretty sexy, but then, so is Luna. And Orion has a girlfriend... Damn that Johnston!

I found out while I went to the grocery store to buy some eggs for my mother, when I was paying for them, I noticed that I was checking out the cashier lady, she was only a few years older than myself and my god, was she hot! I was then thinking 'am I gay?' But then I saw this guy and I was practically drooling over him so I'm like 'Okay, I'm Bi. It's not that bad' So... Yeah

"Just keep studying, Minnie!" Lovegood yelled back. God, I hate that nick name! Reminds me of Mickey Mouse!!

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it, Minerva. I'll keep the rascal quiet for you" I blushed furiously as Orion said that and Harry attempted to hit him over the head with the beaters bat. Damn that Orion Black!

After an hour, both Lovegood and Orion came back down from their flying. Harry sat opposite me and Orion sat next to me. I blushed again... Damn! Hopefully he hasn't noticed

"How's the studying going, McGonagall?" Orion asked and I blushed again, damn my blushiness! Does that make sense?

"It's going okay. Thanks Black" I replied coldly. I hate Tom, so I'm normally meant to hate all my enemies friends... But then Tom and Luna are friends... Hmm... I'll think about it later

"Did we bring any food?" Lovegood asked. I smirked and took an apple out of my bad and threw it to him, in which, thanks to his 'awesome seeker skills' (His words, not mine), caught it with one hand and began munching on it

"Any food for me, Love?" I nodded my head and smiled. Blushing also. I'm going to pass out if I keep blushing like this! "Thanks!" He said as I passed him an apple also

"Where did Luna and Tom go?" Harry asked, obviously upset that Luna didn't tell him that Tom was going along with her

"They should be on their way back - Oh, look! Here they are now!" Harry got up, turned around and ran to Luna, in which to say he ran _into_ her and hugged her furiously

"Harry! Hi!" I heard her surprised voice say. Hey voice brings music to my ears... Lovely

"Why the hell did it take you an hour to get back! I was worried sick!" Harry yelled at Luna when they came and sat down with us. I glared at Tom for making Luna be away from my presence. he glared back. I hate him!

"Sorry. Tom and I were talking and we must have lost track of time" Luna looked at Riddle and smiled dreamily while Riddle looked into her eyes and sighed happily... Are they going out? Harry was probably thinking the same thing

"Please! Don't go snogging each other while our presence! Our eyes are innocent, don't torment them!" Harry dramatically yelled while covering his eyes. Orion and I laughed while Luna and Riddle were looking at him weirdly

"Why would we snog?" Riddle asked. Orion and I stopped laughing and Harry just stared at him

"So, your _not_ going out?" Both Luna and Riddle shook their head and I sighed in relief... Thank god! I still have a chance!

"Are you sure? I could have bet my families entire fortune that you were" Orion said

"Well" Riddle started while putting his arm around Luna's shoulders "Hopefully, at Christmas, we will be" Harry pretended to gag and Orion pretended to shoot himself

"Why Christmas?" I asked. Riddle glared at me before answering

"Because by then, we will have known each other a while and that is one of Luna's conditions" Luna nodded and kissed Riddle's cheek "What was that for?" He asked while turning his head towards Luna, now they were mere inches apart and I feel like killing that annoying Riddle boy

"I like you and I know that you want to kiss me" Riddle nodded, confused. Luna smiled at him and leaned towards Riddle and pressed her lips lightly against his before leaning back slightly and whispering something in his ear

"I thought you two weren't going to snog?" Orion said/asked and Harry laughed

"We're not snogging! We're expressing our love!" Orion and Harry scoffed and laughed as Luna hit his shoulder. I stood up and started to walk away. I now have no chance with Luna what so ever :`(

"Where are you going, Minnie?" I heard Luna ask. I turned around and looked at her, trying to hold back the tears threatening to spill

"I have a divination assignment due on Monday and I should start it. See you at dinner" I turned around and ran towards the only place where I find comfort:

_Hagrid's quarters._

_

* * *

_

Voldemort 1996 POV:

"Hello, Tom. Why are you here?" Dumbledore said as I walked through the halls of my home, Hogwarts. I growled at him

"Please, old man. Don't call me Tom. My name is Voldemort, don't forget it" I said politely. I know, you must be shocked. _The_ Lord Voldemort is being _nice_ to someone. Well, I'm in a hurry and I can't afford to have a fight with the old baboon

"No, you'll always be Tom to me, Tom" What ever!

"Well, anyway, I need to see a student of yours" I told him as I stopped walking, about a metre away from where the old man stands

"Harry isn't here, Tom" I sighed angrily

"I don't want that brat today, Albus. I need to speak to a girl. Luna Lovegood" Dumbledore smiled at me. What the hell?

"Ahh, have you figured it out, Tom? I am a little surprise that you didn't figure it out sooner" Huh?

"What are you talking about, Dumbledore?" No, seriously, what the hell?

"Oh? So you _haven't_ figured it out? Well, The Luna you want to talk to is not here" I glared at the old man and bared my teeth... WHAT THE HELL?! Right then, Minerva McGonagall came along and stood next to Dumbledore

"Hi Minnie, how are you?" I smiled at Minerva when I used my Luna's nick name for her. Minnie rolled her eyes and smiled at me

"Hello, Tin-man. I am okay, how are you?" It was my turn to roll my eyes. Ever since Luna and I started going out, she always called me Tin-man Tom, it was quite annoying really

"I'm fine, but I need to speak to Potters friend, Luna Lovegood. Now, Dumbledore, where is she?! Where did you send her?!"

"I sent her and Harry on a mission"

"To do WHAT?!" Seriously, just tell me!

"To get information out of you so the Light can defeat you" He said simply. What does he mean by 'Get information out of me'?

"Huh? I don't get it"

"Luna and Harry are now in 1945, chatting you up and getting information about your life out of you and sending it to me"

"What?! Are you saying that Luna _pretended_ to love me?" Dumbledore nodded his head... NNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! "How long have they been there?"

"Well, for us, 2 - 3 minutes, for them, a few days" Sweet memories

"Hey, Minnie. Do you remember the first Saturday of the term? You, me, Luna, Orion and Harry were on the quidditch pitch?" Minerva smiled and nodded

"Yeah, that was the same day you and Luna shared your first kiss"

"Yeah" I sighed at the happy memory "Oh, and by the way, I knew that you were lying when you said you had a divination project due" I smirked as Minnie blushed

"Yeah, well... What ever! You were snogging Luna! Of course I had to get away from you guys!" Ahh, yes. I remeber

"Oh, yeah. You had a crush on Luna, didn't you?" I smirked at her again when she nodded "Say, Dumbledore. Can I wait here until Luna and Potter get back? I think I shall enjoy a chat with my old friends"

"Of course, Tom. But please, don't talk to any of the students, you might scare them"

"What about the teachers? I hear the Horace is working this year, I might slip in a chat with him"

"Again, of course, Tom."

"Thank you, Albus"

* * *

LUNA POV:

"I like you and I know that you want to kiss me" I said simply. Tom just nodded, looking confused. I smiled at him and leaned towards him and pressed my lips lightly against his. I felt Tom smile when I kissed him. I pulled away and whispered in his ear:

_*Even if we're not going out, we can still kiss, can we not?* _I asked in parsel tongue

"I thought you two weren't going to snog?" Orion said/asked and Harry laughed

"We're not snogging! We're expressing our love!" Tom told and Harry scoffed and laughed as I hit his shoulder. Suddenly, Minnie stood up and started to walk away

"Where are you going, Minnie?" I asked. She turned around slowly and looked at me, tears at the brim of her eyes.

"I have a divination assignment due on Monday and I should start it. See you at dinner" Then she turned around and ran towards the castle

"Okay... Bye" I shrugged and turned back to the group "So, how was the flying, boys?" the boys in question brightened up and went into full detail how fun and exciting the flight was

After they finished they're talking, Harry asked me: "So, Luna. If it was Slytherin Vs. Gryffindor... Who would you go for?" Hmm... Tricky question

"Well, I still have my lion head from last year but I guess I could make one but a snake and I could make it hiss but until then, I'm all for Gryffindor!" Harry and Orion groaned and Tom smirked

"But LLLUUUUNNNNNAAA!!! We need you on our team! Your cheering is the best!" I smiled and shook my head

"So, you like quidditch, too?" Tom asked. I nodded my head and smiled

"Yeah, well, I like to watch it, not so much play" Tom groaned and put his head in his hands

"When am I ever going to find a friend or acquaintance who doesn't like quidditch?!" I swung my arm around his shoulders

"I'm sorry to say, Tom, but never. You are never going to find a friend or acquaintance who doesn't like quidditch"

We had a friendly chat for about three hours before we headed back inside. Once we got inside, Harry and I decided to go to the room of requirements. But we didn't want Tom or Orion to come along so Harry suggested that they have another meeting now instead of tomorrow... He means a death eater meeting. Anyway, so they agreed but I stopped Tom for a second by grabbing his wrist and pulling him into a hug and whispering in his ear:

"_I like you_" Simple words but when he walked away with Orion... Well, he wasn't walking, he was pretty much skipping. I laughed along with Harry as we watched them turn the corner and we entered the room.


	7. Hogsmeade Snogs

**Title of Story: Tom's Best Friend and Lover Twins**

**Author of Story: Me :) Remmy-Love**

**Word Count for Chapter: About 3,579**

**Summary:**

**_What if Dumbledore was wrong? What if Tom Riddle had not one friend, but three? And what if one of those three friends was his lover? Read on as Harry and Luna go on a mission from Dumbledore to find out about Voldemort's past, but on the way, will Luna fall in love with the supposed Dark Lord? And why is Harry becoming Tom's best friend? Read the journeys Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, Orion Black and Tom Riddle have in their 6th year at Hogwarts in 1945. Maybe Harry can lead Tom to the Chamber of Secrets._**

**Rated: T for mild coarse language (swearing) and some violence but both will get worse as the story continues**

**What To Do Now?: Read on, my lovelies :)**

**P.S. I actually enjoy this chapter. Sorry if any of my translations are wrong, I got them as accurate as I could... Now, ENJOY!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

"_I Like You_"

* * *

"Luna! Hurry up! We need to go NOW!!"

"Okay, Hold on, Minnie! I have to finish writing this letter and then we can go to Hogsmeade!"

Cher Dumbledore,  
J'espère vraiment que vous pouvez lire des Français parce que c'est comment je code cette lettre.  
Nous nous approchons de la fin du deuxième mois de la limite. Octobre.  
C'est presque Veille de la toussaint et je pense que nous accomplissons le bon progrès. Harry a Tom' devenu ; l'meilleur ami de s et est devenu un mangeur de la mort. Je sais qu'il semble mauvais mais il n'ait pas été marqué ainsi c'est encore bon.  
Je ne date pas Tom encore. Je à Noël cependant, nous ai fait une affaire, -vous su que la couleur préférée de Toms est Bleue?  
Professeur. Je pense que nous pourrions avoir un léger problème, Je tombe amoureux de Tom Riddle.

Amour, Luna. L

Which pretty much translates to:

Dear Dumbledore,  
I really hope you can read French because that is how I am coding this letter.  
We are nearing the end of the second month of the term. October.  
It is almost Halloween and I think we are making good progress. Harry has become Tom's best friend and has become a Death Eater. I know that it sounds bad but he has not been marked so it is still good.  
I am not dating Tom yet. I will at Christmas though, we made a deal, see. Did you know that Toms favourite colour is Blue?  
Professor. I think that we might have a slight problem, I am falling in love with Tom Riddle.

Love, Luna. L

Yes, you read right. It is almost Halloween, which means that it is October! Only two more months until Tom asks me out again. I am looking forward to it! Yes, it is true, Harry is now a death eater and I am in love with his master... Isn't that great? Well, I'd better get going otherwise Minnie and Poppy are going to kill me

Poppy Pomphry is Minnie's best friend so she came into our little group, you know, Tom, Orion, Harry, Minerva and I. Yeah, Poppy came into our group and we're all friends. Minnie, Poppy and Tom got over their hatred for one another and now were great friend... YAY!

"LLLUUUNNNAAA!!! HURRY UP!" Poppy yelled. I called on Fawkes who took the letter away then I put my Gryffindor scarf on (thanks to Minnie) and made my way down stairs to meet my two friends

"Finally! It took you long enough!" Minnie said as us three made our way to the entrance hall to meet up with the boys

"Sorry, I had to send a letter to my... Grandfather" Yeah, ol' Dumbly seems like the grandfather type

"Okay, well, the boys will leave without us if we don't hurry up" Minnie said, dragging both Poppy and I to make us walk faster

"Please, Minnie! You really think Harry would let the boys leave without Poppy by his side?" I said, smiling. Harry and Poppy are going out, they have been since Poppy joined our group. Poppy blushed and Minnie nodded

"Yeah, your right. But still, hurrying up is a good idea" Despite our protests, Minerva kept on dragging Poppy and I until we finally saw the boys, in which Poppy got out of Minerva's grip and ran straight to Harry, who caught her in his arms and gave her a big, long kiss, which lasted until Minnie and I caught up with them

"Alright, you two! Get a room, would ya!" Orion said as he hid his eyes and Harry and Poppy broke apart, blushing. Tom and I smiled while Minnie laughed

"Come on, you guys, lets go" Tom said. We all nodded and walked out of the entrance hall and towards Hogsmeade.

When we got there, Walice came up to us, grabbed Orion's arm and glared at Minnie, Poppy and I

"Excuse me, Lions, but I feel the need to take my boyfriend out of your vile grasps" She sneered at us

"Please, Walice, darling. Be nice, they are my friends" Orion said as he tried to get his arm out of Walice's grasp, something which she wouldn't have

"I don't know how you can be friends with these stinky Lions, honey. All well, your spending the day with _me_" Orion sighed and nodded

"Fine. See you later, guys" We waved to Orion as his girlfriend dragged him away. Minnie, Poppy and I turned to Tom and Harry

"Sorry, boys. We must go" Minnie said, smiling

"Why? Can't we go to the Three Broomsticks or to Honeydukes or something?" Harry asked, hurt that his girlfriend was leaving

"Sorry, sweetheart, but girls need to shop" Poppy said to her boyfriend who smiled and nodded

"True, but Luna. You hate shopping!" I glared at him. Something I learned from Tom and Orion, who taught me all their evilness. That's just because, ever since Tom and Harry became best friends, Orion and I became closer until we were pretty much inseparable because of how close of friends we were

"No need to remind me, Harry. I need to buy a dress. You know, for the ball on Halloween night, tomorrow..." I told Harry who looked confused. He then got it and smiled

Yeah, the ball is tomorrow, isn't it? Well, who are you going with, Luna?" I smirked

"Well, while Minnie is going with Cygnus Black and Poppy is going with you... I'm going with James Granger, the one in Ravenclaw" Harry smiled cheekily at me and Tom frowned. Minnie and Poppy squealed and jumped up and down, clapping and smiling

"Oh My GOD! Really? He is SO hot!" Minnie squealed at me. I smiled

"I know, right!" Harry chuckled at his girlfriends excitement and Tom put his arm around my shoulders, when I looked up at him, he was still wearing a frown and had a look of sadness in his eyes

"Is that why you said no when I asked you? Because your going with Granger?" I smirked at him and shook my head. I raised my right hand up to his face so that he could see the purple line that was there when we made that deal

"No, Tom. I said no because we made a deal and if I were to say yes, then the deal would be broken, wouldn't it?" Tom growled and looked away. Harry, Poppy and Minnie noticed this and laughed. I smiled and extracted myself from Tom and grabbed Minnie's and Poppy's hands and started to drag them away to the dress shop "C'ya boys!" I yelled over my shoulder.

When we entered the shop: _**Madam Shropells Lovely Gowns For Lovely Occasions **_The name fits, huh? Minnie and Poppy went straight to the green dress section, curious as to which dresses they were going to pick, I followed them. When I caught up with them, they had already picked out a dress each. Minnie had a grass green satin dress which looks like floor-length, with silver straps and it zips up at the back. Poppy had a lime green dress which looked like it went to he knees, it had spaghetti straps which were black and the back was all zig-zag-ish, it looked really bad

"What do you think, Luna? Should I try it on?" Minnie asked. I nodded to her and turned to Poppy

"Poppy, I swear, if you don't put that dress back, I'm never talking to you again" I warned her, she cocked her head to the side

"Why? It looks nice"

"No, it really doesn't. Wait here" I went over to the brown dress section. Brown would look nice on Poppy. I picked one that looked like the one Hermione wore at the Yule ball in year 3. She showed me, alright! Anyway, so, it was tight at the top with thin straps and then when it reached her hips, it went wavy, loose and in layers, it was light brown and had little diamonds going around the waist section. It looked really pretty

I made my way over back to Poppy, Minerva had gone into the change rooms already. When Poppy saw what dress I picked for her, she gasped and yanked it out of my hands, looking at it lovingly

"How did you ever see this one?" She asked, admiring the dress as if it was her new born baby

"Well, I thought that brown looked nice on you so I picked that one. I thought this particular style would suit your figure nicely. Now, go try it on!" She smirked and shook her head

"Not yet, miss Lovegood. We still have to pick yours out!" I groaned as Poppy dragged me around the store, holding up dresses, shaking her head and then putting them back "We need a dress that will make all girls envious of you and all boys envious of Granger" I shook my head at Poppy and smiled at her.

After half hour of doing this, Minnie already had payed for Poppy and her own dresses, Poppy gasped and squealed as she held a dark blue dress up. I gasped also

"Poppy Pomphry! This is the most gorgeous dress ever!!!" I screamed and hugged my friend before grabbing the dress and entering the change rooms.  
The dark blue dress looked sort of like a ballerina outfit. It had a V-neck and was tight at the top but when it reached my hips, it flowed out and curved out at the bottom, which reached my knees. It made me sort of look like a fairy, which isn't a bad thing, mind you! It looks simply lovely. It had mini diamonds scattered along the flowy part of the dress, making that part look like the night sky. I came out of the dressing room to show Poppy and Minnie who gasped and ran up to me, smiling

"You look beautiful, Luna! Tom will be SO jealous of Granger tomorrow!" I scolded at Minnie for saying that, said person just laughed along with Poppy who hugged me and shoved me back into the change room

"Okay, take it off now so we can pay for it!" I took off the dress, put my other clothes on and went to pay for it. When I put it on the counter, the cashier smiled at the dress approvingly

"Lovely choice, madam. This dress would go beautifully with your hair" I smiled at the lady and payed for the dress. When we exited the shop, Poppy said that we needed to buy shoes and jewelry. I sighed as they dragged me into **_All your ball needs. Men and Woman_** Do all the names fit the stores in the past? Wow, that's kinda weird.

When we entered the store. A man came up to us, smiling and with a very thick book in his hand

"Ciao, signora's! Come posso aiutare?" Poppy and I cocked our head to the side. What? Obviously Minnie knew what he was saying because she replied back

"Hi! We are in need of Jewelry and shoes" The man smiled at us apologetically

"I a so sorry. I not realize that you no speak Italiano" Oh, he speaks Italian, that must be the reason why I had no idea what he said "Tell me, what you need my jewels for, Signora?" He said to Poppy, taking her hand and kissing it, said person blushed and smiled

"Well, Hogwarts is having a Halloween ball and we have already bought our dresses but we don't have any shoes or jewelry to match" The man nodded

"May I see ze dresses, Signora's?" We nodded and took out the dresses "Now, you. Hold it dress up to your body and I will see if I 'ave ze right jewels and footwear" He said to Minnie who held her dress up to her body

"Like this?" Said man nodded and gasped

"Ze dress will look simply _Belle _on you, Signora! Now, I 'ave the most perfect jewels and shoes to suit the dress. Wait 'ere" The man said as he ran towards a door that said 'Back Room'. Poppy and I were admiring Minnie's dress when the man came back with a shoe box and a jewelry box. When he came up to us, he opened the shoe box and we all gasped. The shoes were high heels, they were black, opened toed and had straps, like ballerina shoes, which were silver. They were simply divine

"They are gorgeous!" Poppy squealed as Minnie tried them on. Amazingly, they fit. Minnie then slipped into the dress and we all (even the Italian man) gasped at what she looked like. Minerva looked gorgeous! The man then gave her the jewelry, which was just a simple black necklace with a emerald pendant at the end. She looked divine! Very classy

"Wow, Minnie! Cygnus is totally going to be drooling over you!" Poppy exclaimed and Minnie punched her arm

"Shut up, Poppy!" Minnie growled playfully. I lauged

"But she's right, you know. You look divine, Minerva, absolutely gorgeous!" The man agreed, nodding his head. Then he turned to Poppy

"Now, Signora Poppy, will you please hold your dress so I can see what you shall be needing?" Poppy held up her dress for the man who nodded and went to the back room. Minnie took all her stuff off and placed them back into their boxes/bags and we waited for the man to come back. Minnie was pretty much obsessing over Poppys dress when the man came back. He took out the shoes which were the same as Minnies but they were sky blue, to match her eyes. He then opened the box to reveal a teal blue necklace with an amber stone on the pendant, it was beautiful

"Poppy! You HAVE to get that necklace! It's just gorgeous!" I told her. She nodded and took the two boxes and smiled at me and Minnie

"Now, young Signora, will you please hold up your dress" I held it up and his eyes widened "Oh il mio dio! Zat dress is simply to die for. I 'ave the perfect jewels to go with it!" He pretty much ran into the back room. Minnie and Poppy were looking at my dress admiringly when the man came back. He handed me the box with the shoes, I opened it and Minnie, Poppy and I gasped, which made the man smile. They were black and looked like sandals except that they were high heels, the strap that goes across the toes had Sapphire and Silver stones running along it and the straps that wrap around my ankles were black with sapphire gems along the rope. Then the man handed me the jewelry box and the necklace inside was more beautiful than the dress, it had a silver chain and on the end was a huge sapphire on the pendant, surrounded by little Onyx's. it was gorgeous!

"Wow, Luna! Riddle is definitely going to be jealous now!" Poppy told me and I smiled. I was actually glad that Tom would be jealous, it would prove to me how much the future Dark Lord cares about me

"Riddle? As in Tom Riddle? Zat boy is so caring!" The man said as we made our way over to the cashiers desk

"Yeah, that's why I lo-like him so much" Can't let that piece of information slip, now, can we? Nope!

We bought all our jewelrys and shoes, thanked the Italian man and left the shop. Then we made our way towards the Three Broomsticks, where Tom and Harry would surely be waiting for us. When we entered the pub, I instantly caught Toms eye, he smiled at me and beckoned us over. I nudged Poppy and Minnie who then found the two boys and we made our way over to their table. Poppy flung herself on Harry who eagerly responded back by starting a full on make-out session with her. Minnie and shook our heads as we sat down, I sat next to Tom seeing as how Minnie wouldn't. Even though they don't hate each other now, they don't exactly get along so... Yeah.

"How was your shop?" Tom asked Minnie and I. Asking Poppy was completely useless, seeing as how she and Harry were snogging senselessly. I smiled and snaked my arm around his waist

"Oh, it was fun. I found Poppy the most gorgeous dress and Minerva's shoes are to die for!" I said. Minnie agreed and smiled

"And, you'll be upset to know, we found Luna the perfect dress and perfect accessories" I nodded and Tom cocked his head to the side in confusion

"Why would I be upset by that?" Minnie smirked

"Because Luna will look simply stunning and you wont be her date. All eyes are going to be on her and there's nothing you will be able to do about it" Tom growled and glared at her, pouting. I poked his cheek and looked down at me

"Yes, Luna?"

"Put your pouting lip away or I'll be forced to remove it for you!" His pout deepened in confusion "You asked for it, Tom" I told him before getting up on my knees on the seat, grabbing his face in my hands and kissing him. It was not a soft kiss, either, it was a full on, beginning-of-make-out, bruising kiss. Tom gasped as our lips made contact but then grabbed my waist and kissed back just as fiercely. I moaned as his hand slid up my shirt and onto my bra. My hands tangled into his neat hair and pulled onto it gently, he moaned as I did that. I then realized that the whole bar was silent so I un-tangled my hands from his hair and broke the kiss, as I did so, his hand slid out of my t-shirt and he looked at me weirdly

"Everyone's staring" I whispered to him as I sat down and leaned on Tom, looking at everyone, who were indeed staring

"Don't you people have anything better to do?" Tom growled and the noise level picked up again, everyone going back to what they were doing. Minnie giggled at us

"What?" I asked

"Well.. Tom, your hair is all messy and Luna, you top is half-way up your body" I hurriedly pulled my top down as Tom quickly fixed his hair up. I looked at Harry and Poppy, Harry was glaring at us while Poppy was giggling silently into Harry's shirt

"Harry, you alright?" I asked. He gave me a cold look before getting up from the table and exiting the bar. Tom and Minnie looked confused while Poppy ran after her boyfriend

"What's up his ass?" Minnie asked

"I don't think that he likes the idea that his best friend is snogging his sister in public" Ton replied and I laughed

Dear Tom. I don't think he likes the idea of his best friend snogging his sister in _private_! So, why would he enjoy the public choice?" Minnie nodded in agreement and Tom merely shrugged and put his arm around my shoulders again

"I think we should head back to Hogwarts before it gets to cold outside" Minnie and I agreed so us three headed out of the Three Broomsticks and towards the castle.

We got back just in time for dinner. After dinner, Minnie, Poppy and I went back to the Gryffindor common room and sat on the couches talking until the late hours of the night. At about 1:00am, I decided that bedtime was probably a good idea so I bid my fellow Gryffindors and friends good-night and went to my dorms to sleep...

* * *

_On The Other Side Of The Castle, Harry Was In His Bed, Thinking Of Ways To Torture Tom Riddle Into Oblivion Without Stuffing Up The Time Line._

_Tom Riddle Was Sleeping Happily, Dreaming About The One-Day Future Where He And Luna Would Rule The World. The Dark Lord And His Evil Queen By His Side..._

_And Orion Was Hoping That Luna Will Accept The Gift He Secretly Bought Her_

_

* * *

_

Ciao, signora's! Come posso aiutare?: Hello, ladies! How may I help you?

Belle: Beautiful

Oh il mio dio!: Oh my god!


	8. Love Confessed

**Title of Story: Tom's Best Friend and Lover Twins**

**Author of Story: Me :) Remmy-Love**

**Word Count for Chapter: About 2,177**

**Summary:**

**_What if Dumbledore was wrong? What if Tom Riddle had not one friend, but three? And what if one of those three friends was his lover? Read on as Harry and Luna go on a mission from Dumbledore to find out about Voldemort's past, but on the way, will Luna fall in love with the supposed Dark Lord? And why is Harry becoming Tom's best friend? Read the journeys Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, Orion Black and Tom Riddle have in their 6th year at Hogwarts in 1945. Maybe Harry can lead Tom to the Chamber of Secrets._**

**Rated: T for mild coarse language (swearing) and some violence but both will get worse as the story continues**

**What To Do Now?: Read on, my lovelies :)**

**P. S. Sorry for the long update and short chapter! I just couldn't think of any way to write this chapter! And I got so fed up so I decided to end it where I did. Sorry once again! **

**

* * *

  
**

_"I think we should head back to Hogwarts before it gets to cold outside"_

_

* * *

_

1996 Dumbledore POV:

"DUMBLEDORE!!! Have they sent a letter yet?!" Tom whined from the middle of my office where he was pacing

"I think that one will come soon, Tom. Now, sit down!" Tom glared at me before sitting. He stared at Fawkes who just stared back

"But, Albus! It's been almost 4 hours!! I want to hear from my Luna!" Just as Tom said that, Fawkes burst into flames

"I am sure that Fawkes has been called by Luna or Harry to receive their letter now, Tom" Then, Fawkes appeared again with a letter attached to his leg and Tom pretty much attacked Fawkes to get the letter off his leg. Tom then opened the letter and started to read it. When he finished the letter his red eyes were wide and he had tears brimming his eyes

"Tom? What's wrong? Minerva asked as she took the letter from Tom and began reading. When she finished it, she smirked and chuckled "I thought as much. Here, Headmaster" She handed me the letter and I began reading it, but it was in a different language, French, which I cannot read, so I casted at spell on the letter which translates it to english and this is what it said:

_Dear Dumbledore,_  
_I really hope you can read French because that is how I am coding this letter. _Yeah... No  
_We are nearing the end of the second month of the term. October. _As expected  
_It is almost Halloween and I think we are making good progress. Harry has become Tom's best friend and has become a Death Eater. I know that it sounds bad but he has not been marked so it is still good. _Oh, that's good  
_I am not dating Tom yet. I will at Christmas though, we made a deal, see. Did you know that Toms favourite colour is Blue?_ Well, Hurry up! And no, I did not  
_Professor. I think that we might have a slight problem, I am falling in love with Tom Riddle. _Oh, crap!

_Love, Luna. L_

"Are you okay, Voldemort?" Minerva asked her former school friend who then smiled and got up out of his seat, dancing and chanting

"She_ LOVES _me! She_ LOVES _me! She _LOVES_ me!" I shook my head and smiled at the man in front of me, whom was supposed to be the Dark Lord and all

"Tom, please sit down" Tom stopped dancing and glared at me but sat down none the less "Now, let's discuss things, dear boy"

"Certainly, Albus"

* * *

Orion POV:

"I swear, Tom. If you don't get out of the bathroom right now... I am going to kill you!" I yelled at the bathroom door as I put my nice robes on and paced the room. I _need_ to do my hair and I need to do it NOW

"Alright, Black! Would you just hold _on_! I want to look nice!" Toms voice came from behind the door. Harry then went up to the door and started talking to Tom

"Look, I don't think Myrtle will mind what you look like, Tommy-boy! She is pretty much in love with you! Now Hurry Up!" I heard Tom groan but made no movement to come out of the bathroom

"Enfer sanglant, Tom! Vous iriez plus rapidement?!" Whoops... I think that was in French, stupid family forcing French down my throat when I was younger!

"What?" Tom and Harry asked at the same time

"I said 'Blood Hell, Tom! Can You Move More Quickly?!'" Then Tom slammed the door open, glaring at me

"Fine! The bathroom is yours! God!" I smiled but I didn't move, just to piss him off. Harry looked stunned, I wonder why

"You know what, Tom?" Harry said and Tom and I looked at him "If it weren't for the facts that I have a girlfriend and I was straight, I probably would have jumped you" I studied Tom to see why Harry would say that... My god, Tom looks SO hot! His black hair is sleeked back, just like Malfoys (haha!) He wore a bleach white Tux and a dark blue bow and his robes were also blue, he looks way too hot for anyones own good

"Uh... Thank you?" Tom said, but his voice raised at the end, making it sound like a question

Harry laughed and smiled fondly at Tom "No problem! Now, lets go to our dates!" I decided to abandon fixing my hair, merely because I know that Harry would skin me alive if I didn't hurry up.

When we made our way down stairs, Myrtle McMeare, the she-devil herself, flung her arms around Tom and pretty much strangled him with her hug. Tom was gesturing for us to take her off him. Harry and I looked at each other, then at Tom and shook our heads and kept walking

"ORION MAGNUS BLACK!!!" Oh god... No matter how much I love Walice... I just absolutely loath it when she yells my full name!

"Yes, sweetheart?" I said sweetly to her as she came over to Harry and I and held my hand. Harry sped off towards the Gryffindor Tower while Me, Walice, Tom and Myrtle made our way to the great hall

"I love you, Orion" I looked down at Walice who was, for once, actually smiling. My heart pretty much melted at the sight of her loving face

"I love you, too, Walice" I said as we entered the hall and waited for Harry and the girls to hurry up

* * *

Luna POV:

"Luna? Does my hair look nice?" Poppy asked me as I was slipping my shoes on. Her hair was in a simple pony-tail but she left her fringe out. Minerva's hair is in its usual tight bun but secured with a green clip and mine was wavy and down, but the front part was clipped back by a silver clip

"Yeah, Poppy! It looks lovely!" She smiled at me and then ran to the bathroom

"Come on, girls! The Fat Lady says that Harry is waiting outside for us!" Minnie yelled from her bed. Poppy then came rushing out of the bathroom, grabbed both Minnie and I's hands and dragged us down the stairs and through the portrait hole where Harry was indeed waiting for us

"Poppy! Hi! You look lovely!" Harry said as he hugged his girlfriend

"Thank you, Harry! You look nice as well" Poppy smiled and kissed her boyfriend. Harry then hugged Minnie

"Minnie! I love that dress! You look fantastic!" Minnie blushed and punched Harry's arm

"Shut up, Lovegood! And thanks!" Harry then gave me a big hug and smiled one of his cheesy smiles at me

"Wow, little sis! You look very hot! Tom is probably going to end up killing Granger tonight" I glared at Harry who just laughed and stuck his tongue at me. He then took Poppy's hand and smiled

"Okay! Lets go!" Minnie yelled and the four of us made our way to the great hall so we can dance!

When we got there, Cygnus Black, Orion's brother, came up to us and took Minnie away. Harry went off with Poppy as Granger came up to me and smiled

"Hello, miss Lovegood! My, you look absolutely lovely!" He said as he took my hand. I had to will all my mental strength so I wouldn't snatch it back and slap him

"Hi, James" I said, smiling (though it is fake) "You yourself look astonishing!" Eww... Why did I agree to go out with Granger when I could be going with Tom? God, I'm so stupid!

"Thank you, Luna! Care to dance?" I nodded and he leaded me over to the dance floor, he placed his hand on my hip and started to sway slightly. I put my hand on his shoulder and swayed also

I looked around at my friends, Harry and Poppy were laughing while doing the robot. Minnie and Cygnus were... Well, making out! Orion and Walice were dancing quite elegantly, Walice's long purple dress glides along the dance floor behind them. My eyes finally found my life's love, Tom. He was awkwardly dancing with Myrtle McMeare... Too bad he's going to kill her soon. Tom looked up and met my eye, he smiled sadly and went back to concentrating on his dancing

"James?" Granger look at me with curiosity

"Yes, Luna?"

"Are we going out?" I really need to know, because if we are...

"Um... I don't know, I guess not... Do you want to go out with me, Luna?" I sighed in relief. Thank god!

"No, thank you. I can't go out with you, sorry" Granger smiled at me softly

"Is it because of Riddle?" I smiled at him and led him outside. I made us sit down on one of the benches in the garden outside near the greenhouses, which are near the great hall

"How did you know?" I asked. Granger smirked at me

"Please, Luna! You make it _so_ obvious that you like him, I'm pretty sure the only people who don't know you like him are those people you associate yourself with, unless they already know" I shook my head

"No, your the only one besides myself and Dumbledore" He looked at me confused

"Why would Dumbledore know?"

"Because he asked and I told him" Technically, he did. a few weeks ago, this Dumbledore came up to me and asked me if I had any romantic relationship with Tom, I told him no but I wished we did

"Okay... You should tell him, you know" I smiled again and lifted my right hand, the one with the purple line across it, and showed Granger. He looked at it with intensity. I can see where Hermione gets it from

"This line is preventing me from telling him. You see, in the first week of school, Tom had asked me out 2 times, but I rejected him on both accounts, merely because I had only known him for that week. But he just wouldn't give up!" James chuckled at that "So we made a deal: He will not ask me out until Christmas Eve and if by then I think that we have known each other long enough, then I have to agree to the date. If I tell him I like him now, he will ask me out and then the deal will be broken. You see?" He nodded his head and I lowered my hand but Granger lifted it back and looked at carefully while smirking

"I've read about these sorts of lines made on the body after a deal is made. If the line is blue, then the deal will blow up in their faces. If the line is red, then the deal _might _work. If the line is purple, such as yours, then the deal will definitely work in the end. You don't like him, do you?" Tears leaked out my eyes and I shook my head

"No, James. I don't like Tom... I love him" Granger wiped away my tears and gave me a warm hug, which I gave one back

"Well, well, well! If it isn't the blood-traitor herself! And correct me if I'm wrong, Lovegood, but this must be the intelligent Mudblood!" I let go of Granger and turned around to meet the end of Marcus Malfoy's wand. Standing behind him was: Lestrange, McNair, Crabbe, Goyle and Nott, who all 5 also had their wands pointed at me

"Hello, Marcus! What a pleasant surprise!" I smiled, putting my brave face on, and stood up to greet Harry's friends

"Oh, what's coming for you is a surprise alright, though, after hearing your little confession, I hardly doubt it will be pleasant. GET HER!" He yelled the last part to his 'posse'. Before I could get my wand out, the 5 back up people yelled 'Stupefy!' and I fell unconscious


	9. Halloween Ball Scares

**Title of Story: Tom's Best Friend and Lover Twins**

**Author of Story: Me :) Riddle-solver (Nee` Remmy-love)**

**Word Count for Chapter: About 4,397**

**Summary:**

**_What if Dumbledore was wrong? What if Tom Riddle had not one friend, but three? And what if one of those three friends was his lover? Read on as Harry and Luna go on a mission from Dumbledore to find out about Voldemort's past, but on the way, will Luna fall in love with the supposed Dark Lord? And why is Harry becoming Tom's best friend? Read the journeys Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, Orion Black and Tom Riddle have in their 6th year at Hogwarts in 1945. Maybe Harry can lead Tom to the Chamber of Secrets._**

**Rated: T for mild coarse language (swearing) and some violence but both will get worse as the story continues**

**What To Do Now?: Read on, my lovelies :)**

**P. S. I'm dreadfully sorry if you don't like this chapter, I'm not a big fan of it either, but I couldn't change it and you'll just have to live with it... Thanks, love XD**

**

* * *

**

"Oh, what's coming for you is a surprise alright, though, after hearing your little confession, I hardly doubt it will be pleasant. GET HER!"

* * *

Where is Luna? I saw her go out of the great hall with Granger about 1 hour ago and she hasn't come back yet! Oh, my god! What if something bad happened to her? What did James Granger do to my Luna? If he dared hurt her, I will personally kill him with my bare hands! No, calm down, Tom, Luna is okay, Luna is safe and fine. Granger wouldn't hurt Luna. Would he? I'd hope not! But if she's not safe, then where is she? Great, I'm going mental! See, this is what you get when you care for someone!

"RIDDLE!" Granger yelled my name. He looks furious at the moment. He came up to me and... Punched me in the face!

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, GRANGER?" I yelled at him before casting a healing charm on my broken nose. Once I cleaned the blood off my nose, I glared at him murderously

"Where is Luna?" He yelled at me. I stopped glaring at him at once. What does he mean? I don't know

"You mean, she's not with you?" He shook his head and I felt the blood drain from my face. Where is she? Is she okay? "What happened?" I ask as I grabbed his shoulders and stare murderously into his eyes

"Your friends, Malfoy and the others, came up to us, stunned her and disappeared with her" I went numb. My arms fell down to my sides but I didn't feel them. Marcus Malfoy doesn't like Luna... What would he do with her? I hpe she's safe, that Malfoy and the others won't hurt her!

"Stay here, Granger. I'll be right back" I heard myself saying. I then ran to the table I was sharing with my group and pulled Harry and Orion up and started dragging them towards Granger

"Tom? What's wrong?" Harry asks. I turn towards him with tears blurring my vision. They look so similar... What if Luna is dead? How will I stand being around Harry?

"Granger told me that Luna has been captured. We need to rescue her" Harry and Orion gasped and us three ran to Granger

"Where is Luna, James?" Harry yelled at Granger who was shaking violently

"I don't know, Lovegood! We need to save her!" Granger surprisingly strong voice yelled at Harry who nodded at him and then turned to me

"Do you think that they would have taken her to the meeting place?" He asks me. I shake my head. I look at Orion knowingly and he gasps

"No!" He yells "They wouldn't _dare_ take her there!"

"Take her _where_?" Harry and Granger yelled at the same time. I ran a hand down my face in frustration and worry

"To the 'Danger Chamber'. I created it for when I want to really punish someone. Harry and I should go check there. Orion and Granger, you go check the meeting place and maybe the chains as well!" I ordered them. Harry and Granger nodded but Orion looked at me like he was furious at my orders

"Why can't I go? Luna is my best friend!" I ran a hand through my hair to stop myself from punching him in the face

"Look, Orion. Harry and I are going because Luna is Harry's sister and she's the love of my life, okay?" He sighed but agreed and took Granger to the meeting place in the forbidden forest while Harry and I headed towards the black lake, where the danger chamber was.

* * *

"Why are you keeping me here?" I asked Malfoy once he revives me. I am magically bound to a table thing, my dress is all ripped and mattered from the dirt. My hair is all messy and dirty and one of my shoes is missing. Malfoy walked over to me and whispered in my ear

"Because, I have waited too long for my fun, Lovegood. And tonight, well, I simply could not resist" he says as he takes off his robes and shoes

"What are you talking about, Marcus?" I ask him questionably but once I notice that he is undressing himself, I realize what he is going to do and I scream. Malfoy's hand shoots out and covers my mouth

"Hush, petal. No one can hear you scream in here anyways" He says. Marcus Malfoy then proceeds to take off the rest of his clothing and starts to take off my dress. I struggle to get him to stop but he just laughs and continues

"Why are you doing this, Marcus?" I ask, well, whisper. Tears forming in my eyes from fear. I try to force them back into my eyes; I will _not_ be weak, but I fail as they run down my cheek. Malfoy smirks as he wipes them away

"Didn't I tell you? I want my fun, Luna, and only you can give that to me. Now, be a good girl and not scream, thanks petal" He then straddles my naked body and starts kissing me. It feels all wrong. Nothing like the kisses Tom and I have had. I try to get him off me but my hands and feet are bound together so I can't really move that much. Marcus the grins maliciously at me before thrusting forward and forcing himself into me. I scream in pain and start to cry more but Malfoy just keeps thrusting. Penetrating my innocence. This is wrong! I'm only 15! This shouldn't be happening!

"TOM! TOM, HELP ME! TTTOOOMMM!" I yell at the top of my lungs for my love but he doesn't arrive "PLEASE, TOM! HELP ME!" I keep yelling out for Tom to help but he never comes. What if he never comes? And leaves me here to die?

"Please be quiet, petal. Don't want Tommy-boy to come in on us, do we?" He smiles evilly and he keeps penetrating me. Gods, this _hurts_! Please, Marcus, just stop! Suddenly, his weight is lifted off me. I look up and Marcus is on the other side of the room with Harry standing over him, wand pointed straight at him. I felt a presence next to me so I look over to my side and I saw Tom looking at me with sadness, concern and anger. Pure, black anger was rolling off him

"Are you okay?" He asks coldly. I nod my head before passing out. The last thing I hear is Harry's voice, and it's saying _Crucio_!

**...XXX...**

"Luna? Are you okay?" I hear a concerned voice from beside me. I open my eyes but shut them immediately. The light from the room hurt my eyes. I slowly open them again to meet the worried eyes of madam Lustford, the school nurse

"How-? Where am-? Huh?" I ask. I hear someone laughing quietly from my other side. I turn my head and I see Tom, Orion and Harry. Poppy and Minerva are sitting at the foot of my bed

"Your in the hospital wing, dear. Do you know what day it is?" Lustford asked. I thought about it for a while. Well, I'm still wearing the necklace from the halloween ball but it's too bright to be night so it must be the morning

"1st of November, 1945, yes?" Lustford smiled, nodded and then let us be.

I looked at Harry and Tom with thankful and loving eyes.

Harry has indeed become my brother, well, as close as one can get without being blood related. I know that when we get back to our time, nothing will change between us, even though the potion we took will wear off and we will no longer be alike, and our looks will go back to normal; Me, having blue eyes and bright blonde hair and Harry, having green eyes and striking black hair, He will still be my twin brother.

Tom... The love of my life. No, the enemy of my brother. The man whom I have fallen for will attempt to kill Harry when we go back home. I cannot stand that. I shall try to distance myself from him, to forget about him, about everything he means to me... _'But that is not possible, Luna' _A voice in my head says _'You will always love Tom, you know that'_ And, unfortunately, it's true. No matter how much I try not to, I will always and forever love him, and the sad thing is; He feels the same way.

"How are you feeling, Luna?" I snap out of my daze and look at Minerva. She looks worried and tired, like she didn't sleep

"I'm feeling fine, Minnie. A little sore but I'll manage" I smile weakly at her and turn my gaze back to Harry and Tom. They both look concerned and tense

"Are you sure your alright? Can I get you a potion or something?" Harry asks. I smirk and shake my head in refusal. Harry always has to be over-protective

"I'm sure, Harry. I'm perfectly fine. By the way, your hair is a little messy" Harry blushed, embarrassed, as he ran a hand through the long, light brown locks. I miss his messy, _black_ hair, it looked so much better with his skin colour

"We're so thankful that you are alright, Luna. We were so worried about you" Orion said, I noticed a hint of sadness in his tone

"I did tell you, Black; She's a tough cookie. You really should trust me on these things" Harry told Orion and smiled at me. I smiled back and looked at Tom, who was just looking at me. I tried to read the emotions on his face, he seems happy and relieved, but also sad and angry. Why would he be angry

"Tom... Harry. Thank you so much for coming to rescue me, I could never thank you enough" I sat up as I said that and pulled them both into a hug, which they both returned

"We're just happy that your okay" Tom said as I let go of them. He still seemed sad for some reason

"What's wrong, Tom?" I ask. He shakes his head, telling me 'nothing' Though I don't buy it. I send him a look that said 'I know there's something wrong, tell me' Tom sighed and grasped my hand, tears forming in his eyes

"You know, we almost lost you last night" I gasped quietly "Your heart stopped beating about 4 times. Lustford only barely managed to keep you alive, Headmaster Dippet was furious, demanded us to tell him who did this to you, of course we were to worried and shocked to even talk" I nodded my head slowly in understandment "Luna. I need you to promise me; Don't die. Please, just don't die" He held my hand in both of his, bringing it up to his lips and kissing the back and holding it near his heart

"You know I cannot promise that, Tom. Everyone dies someday, you know" Tears were now falling down his face but he made no move to clear them away. I noticed that no one but Harry, Tom and myself were here, the others must have decided to give us privacy. How nice

"Fine, at least promise me that you will not die before me, okay?" I smiled at him and wiped his tears from his face, softly caressing his beautiful face

"Okay, Tom. I promise" Tom smiled and let go of my hand. Harry was just smiling sadly at us

"Luna. You know I love you, right?" He asked. I cocked my head to the side, confused by his question

"Yeah, of course, I love you, too, dear brother of mine" Harry sighed and held the hand that Tom had previously held, looking deep into my mind

"Good, because your never going to scare me like that again, are you?" I laughed and shook my head. Taking both of his hands in my own and smiling

"I will never dream of it, Harry. Just to let you know, even after all this is over, you will remain my brother, we have grown so close that I can't even begin to think of you otherwise" Harry understood what I meant and smiled brightly and hugged me tightly. When he let go, I noticed Tom was looking at us confused

"Why do you talk as if your not related?" He asked. Harry and I smiled at him

"Because we're not" He said. I decided I would make up this part of the lie

"When we were 10, my parents died, they were murdered by Grinderwald. We, Harry's family and my own, were family friends and his parents were my Godparents so I was sent to live with them. The reason why we are called twins is because we were born on the same day and we look identical, so, yeah" I said. Harry looked smugly at Tom who was just sitting there, staring

"When we were 13, we performed a blood ritual, making Luna _actually_ my sister, and I never thought of her otherwise. We grew up together, Tom, and us looking so alike and all. My mother and father used to call us the 'Devil Twins' even before Luna's parents passed. So, for us, we've been twins all our lives. And when my parents were killed this summer, we only had each other and we just couldn't be bothered to change our twin status" Harry explained to Tom who smiled slightly and sighed

"Well, that's just... Nice" I smiled at him and then moved over so I was on the other side of the bed, I then patted the spot next to me

"Come here, Tom" I said. Tom stood slowly, drew back the blankets and sat down next to me. He looked at me with loving eyes and I realized; It's going to kill me when we leave at the end of the school year. I made him lie down next to me and I held his hand, threading our fingers together. I heard Harry get up to leave so we could have our privet moment together

_*Do you know that it's impossible to lie in parsel tongue?*_ He hissed/whispered to me

_*No, I didn't*_ I smiled at him and stroke his cheek with my free hand

_*Good, because I Love You, and I'm not lying*_ I sighed and stopped stroking his cheek. He has to make this difficult, doesn't he? I can't tell him I love him as well, that just won't do!

But you know what? Screw it! _*I Love You, too, Tom* _I hissed "So much"

He then leaned forward and captured my lips in his own, I gasped at the sudden contact but then eagerly kissed back, not too hard to start making out but hard enough to tell him that it's okay. Tom smiled in the kiss and placed his free hand on my hip and pulled it closer to him. My free hand went to his chest, grabbed his shirt and pulled it closer to me, making every inch of our bodies touching. Tom let go of the hand he was holding and cupped my cheek, bringing our faces closer. My now free hand resumed stroking his face, feeling his flawless skin beneath my fingers, I slid my hand to his hair and played with it gently, threading my fingers through the soft, black locks. after what seemed like forever, I pulled back and looked lovingly into Toms eyes

"Aren't you meant to be in class? It _is_ Monday, you know" Tom looked confused but then shocked and worried

"SHIT! Sorry, Luna! I have to go. I'll visit you at lunch time!" I smiled as he got up and headed out of the hospital wing, but before he left, he turned around and placed a kiss on my nose, and then he left

I sighed dreamily as I sat up, got a quill and parchment and started to write the letter to Dumbledore

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_ Okay, what to write here... Hmmm...  
_I know I sent a letter only two days ago but, what ever!  
I'm sorry that this letter cannot be translated because I am currently in the hospital wing so, yeah...  
Last night was the Halloween ball, to say it was fun would be an over-statement. It was no where _near_ fun, bad things happened last night so...  
I have found out some more things about To-Voldemort, he seems to be angry quite a bit, but if you say or do the right things, then it goes away in a flash.  
But, on a lighter note, Harry and I have settled in quite well and we are all good._

_From Luna. L_

I called Fawkes who took the letter away. I leaned back onto the bed, closed my eyes and fell asleep thinking about Tom and that kiss

* * *

Harry POV:

"So, Lovegood, having fun?" Orion asked me. Yeah, I guess I was. Poppy is a lot of fun to be with. I truly do love her. So much, it's going to kill me when we leave, where she would be, like, 70 years old and I'll still be 16... Merlin, this sucks!

"Yeah, having a marvelous time, you?" Orion nodded and smiled at me. He looks exactly like Sirius, that sucks too. I miss Sirius so much, I dream every night of him falling through the veil... That really sucks

"Harry, Orion! You need to come with me! _NOW!"_ Tom yelled frantically as he stormed over to us and started dragging us to James Granger, who looked shocked and frightened, also angry

"Tom? What's wrong?" I asked. Tom was scaring me. He turned towards us, eyes glistening with tears. That sight alone just about killed me. What has happened that made his emotional wall break?

"Granger told me that Luna has been captured. We need to rescue her" I heard Orion gasp beside me as my jaw dropped to the ground. Luna has been captured? No wonder Riddle is this upset. He's like, in love with her. I ran up to Granger, glaring at him

"Where is Luna, James?" I yelled at him, causing him to shaking violently

"I don't know, Lovegood! We need to save her!" Granger yelled back at me. I nodded gloomily and turned my attention towards Tom

"Do you think that they would have taken her to the meeting place?" I ask him but he shakes his head. I then heard Orion gasped in shock beside me and I turn my head towards him, so does Granger

"No!" He yells "They wouldn't _dare_ take her there!"

"Take her _where_?" Granger and I yelled at the same time. Where is he talking about? Whoever captured her better not hurt her... Otherwise they would feel the wrath of Tom and myself

"To the 'Danger Chamber'. I created it for when I want to really punish someone. Harry and I should go check there. Orion and Granger, you go check the meeting place and maybe the chains as well!" Tom answered and I pretty much tried to burn holes in his brain with my eyes. Why the FUCK would he make something like that?

"Why can't I go? Luna is my best friend!" Orion yelled at Tom, breaking me out of my murderous thoughts. Tom sighed in frustration and glared at Orion

"Look, Orion. Harry and I are going because Luna is Harry's sister and she's the love of my life, okay?" He sighed but agreed and took Granger to the meeting place in the forbidden forest while Tom showed me the way to the 'Danger Chamber' Which is ironically located in the black lake.

When we got there, Tom led me through the doors and down the wide, dark corridors... Creepy. We finally got to the end of the corridor, through the wall, I could faintly hear someone yelling:

_"TOM! TOM, HELP ME! TTTOOOMMM!"_ Luna was yelling for Tom to help her. My heart broke at the sound of her frantic voice. What was happening in there? _"PLEASE, TOM! HELP ME!"_ I think Tom heard it to because he swore under his breath and dragged me around to the other side of the wall where we found a door. I could hear more clearly what was being said inside. And I didn't like it

_"Please be quiet, petal. Don't want Tommy-boy to come in on us, do we?"_ I looked next to me, Tom's eyes had gone blood-red (like they were in my time) from hatred and anger and then he raised his wand and bursted the door open. I almost killed Malfoy at that moment. Marcus Malfoy was naked and on top of Luna, raping her. That's just _wrong_! Luna is only 15! I stormed up to them, grabbed his shoulders and threw him to the other side of the room. I looked at Tom who nodded, saying that he would look after Luna, I turned my attention back to Malfoy who had gone pale and was staring at my wand which was pointed straight at him.

"Don't you _dare_ touch Luna again, GOT IT?" I yelled at him, Marcus nodded erratically, his eyes wide and scared "CRUCIO!" I yelled the spell that shot out of my wand and hit Malfoy full on. I held the spell until he passed out from the pain. I then turned to Tom, who was putting Luna's dress back on while she had fallen unconscious, tears running down his face. I went up to him and placed my hand on his shoulder. Tom turned towards me, wrapped his arms around my waist and cried into my shoulder. I patted his back soothingly

"It's okay, Tom. She's safe now, Luna is okay" After Tom stopped crying, he picked Luna up and started walking back out of the room

"Come on, Harry. We'd better get her to the hospital wing" I nodded an followed Tom out of the Danger Chamber, holding Luna's hand the whole time

"Tom? Is she breathing?"...

* * *

**Voldemort POV:**

"So, how are you, Horace?" Myself, Horace Slughorn and Dumbledore were sitting near the black lake, enjoying a nice cup of tea. Horace doesn't have any classes at the moment so I thought that I might visit him

"Um... Good, thank you, Voldemort" I smiled at how scared I can make people. It's so funny!

"Now, would you please stop running away from me, I send my Death Eaters to visit you to check up on you, to make sure that your all good" I think he glared at me, but I couldn't tell because I wasn't really concentrating on him. I wonder if Luna will still love me when she gets back. But she said that she didn't love me anymore when she said that she and Harry were leaving. Now, that hurt me. Really badly. I remember for months afterwards, I would never come out of the Chamber of Secrets because of how much pain I was in from her and Harry leaving. Orion, Minnie and Poppy tried to help but it didn't work. Poppy eventually got to me, we were just sitting there and then she suddenly started crying. I asked her what was wrong and she said that Harry left her so he could be with another girl. I then realized that I wasn't the only one who was grieving so I snapped out of it. Good day it was for my friends :)

"Tom? Are you even listening to me?" I shook my head to clear it of all thoughts of my once close friends and turned my attention to my former teachers, who were looking at me strange

"No, sorry. I got lost in my own little world. What were you saying?" Slughorn sighed angrily and Dumbledore smiled at me... God, and they say _I'm_ creepy...

"Never mind, Tom. We should head inside now, some of the children come out here for lunch and we'd better not frighten them" I nodded at Dumbledore who vanished the chairs we were sitting on (after we got off them) and lead Horace and I back into the castle

"You still love her, don't you?" I heard Horace say from beside me. I turned to face him with a smile on my face

"Why, dear ol' Sluggy... I haven't the faintest clue what your talking about" I then turned to the front and walked a tad faster to get away from Horace Slughorn.

Of course I still love Luna... She has my heart and soul in her hands, no matter where she is or what she did to me.


	10. Slughorn Knows Now

**Title of Story: Tom's Best Friend and Lover Twins**

**Author of Story: Me :) Riddle-solver (Nee` Remmy-love)**

**Word Count for Chapter: About 3,930**

**Summary:**

**_What if Dumbledore was wrong? What if Tom Riddle had not one friend, but three? And what if one of those three friends was his lover? Read on as Harry and Luna go on a mission from Dumbledore to find out about Voldemort's past, but on the way, will Luna fall in love with the supposed Dark Lord? And why is Harry becoming Tom's best friend? Read the journeys Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, Orion Black and Tom Riddle have in their 6th year at Hogwarts in 1945. Maybe Harry can lead Tom to the Chamber of Secrets._**

**Rated: T for mild coarse language (swearing) and some violence but both will get worse as the story continues**

**What To Do Now?: Read on, my lovelies :)**

**P. S. Sorry it's been a while since I have updated, but I was trying to think on what to write for this chapter but I just couldn't, so, here it is! **

**Oh, and I noticed that Tom (Voldemort), Luna and Harry are a bit OOC, especially Tom and Luna, but I like it that way, but don't worry, Tom will be evil soon, I mean, he does have to kill Myrtle soon, but I'll keep Luna as she is.**

**Also, I just found out *blushes* that Lucius's father was named Abraxas, so I changed the name Marcus Malfoy to Abraxas Malfoy. Okay, awesome! Keep reading, folks! And review when possible! :D**

**

* * *

**

"Why, dear ol' Sluggy... I haven't the faintest clue what your talking about"

_

* * *

_

"Hey Luna"

"Hi, Harry"

"What are you doing?"

"Reading, obviously"

"Awesome... So, Luna..."

"No, Harry"

"Huh? You don't even know what I'm talking about"

"I do, and no"

"How do you know?"

"You and Thomas whisper really loudly"

"Oh, okay then... Why not?"

"Because, I don't want you to"

"But, Luuunnnnaaaa..."

"No, Harry"

"But-"

"If you ask again, Harry James Potter, I will bound you to a chair and make you watch me snog Tom for all it's worth, tongue and all"

"Okay... EEEWWWWW!"

"Are you going to ask again?"

"Oh, hell no!"

"That's what I thought, now, leave me alone, I'm busy"

"Why are you busy, love?"

"HOLY SHIT!" Luna Lovegood jumped a mile in her chair when she heard that silky voice next to her ear. She was clutching her chest while glaring at her love.

"Sorry to scare you, love. I'll never do it again" Tom Riddle told his not-girlfriend girlfriend with a sincere smile on his face, Luna relaxed and stopped holding her heart, only to hold Tom's hand.

"Good, because I almost went into cardiac arrest!"

"What?"

"It's a muggle phrase for a heart attack, Tom" Tom merely nodded his head. Harry then stood up and faced his 'sister' and his best friend/arch nemesis.

"You guys wanna head down to lunch now?" Luna shook her head and went back to reading the book she was reading before her friends interrupted her and Tom gave Harry _that_ look, the one that said that he was whipped and that he was staying with his love. "Fine, suit yourselves" Harry Potter/Lovegood then turned around and left the corner of the library that they were currently occupying.

When he was sure that Harry had left, Tom leaned over and closed the book that Luna was reading, Luna looked up at Tom with a confused look.

"I over-heard you talking to Harry about his punishment if he asked again" Luna merely raised an eyebrow at her not-boyfriend boyfriend.

"So?"

Tom then stood up and extended his hand towards Luna, smiling seductively "May you please join me in my common-room, Miss Lovegood?" Luna's eyes widened as she realized what her love was implying and immediantly stood up and took Tom's hand, letting him lead her to the snakes den.

* * *

Luna POV:

"Luna! I'm SO sorry!" Tom said as he leaned over me, trying to wipe the tears off my face that just kept on coming. When Tom and I made it back to the Slytherin common-room, he pushed me against the wall and attacked my mouth, which was _so_ arousing, but when his tongue slid into my mouth and his hands slid under my skirt, the images of the halloween night came into my head and I freaked out, I pushed him away and curled into a ball on the floor, trying to erase the memories, it's not working

_"Hush petal. No one can hear you scream in here anyways"_ NO! Stop it!

"Luna! Please snap out of it!" I heard Tom say, but when I looked at him, he had blonde hair and a smirk on his face.

"Go away! Don't touch me, Malfoy!"

_"Didn't I tell you? I want my fun, Luna, and only you can give that to me"_

"Luna, love. It's me, Tom" Why is Malfoy trying to tell me that he is Tom? He's LYING!

"No! You are NOT Tom! When he finds you here, Malfoy, he will hurt you! GO AWAY!" A hurt expression went over Malfoy's face but I didn't care, all I want is my Tom, my love, my Voldemort.

"Luna! It _is_ me! I _am_ Tom, Tom Marvolo Riddle, the love of your life! How can I convince you that I am not Malfoy?" Hmmm, what is something Tom knows that no one else does... Ohh, I know!

"When we met, what kind of inside joke did we make?" Mlafoy thought about it before he smiled. No, there is _no way_ that he knows! Only Tom, Harry and myself know!

"I would never kill you because I only kill normal people"

"Tom?" Malfoy's hair started to turn black and his eyes went from blue to brown. My Tom! How could I ever think that Tom would be Malfoy

"Yes, Luna, it's me, Tom" He said as he smiled and reached out to grab my hand, but I sat up and pulled him into a hug, he circled his arms around me and pulled me tighter to his chest and kissed my hair

"I'm so sorry, Tom" I whispered into his chest, I felt him shake his head and kiss hy hair again

"No, I'm sorry, Luna, it's only been two weeks, I should have realized that you weren't ready" I merely nodded my head. I lifted my head up and stared into the deep pools of dark chocolate that is Tom's eyes and smiled. This man, this God of beauty, loves me, because of who I am, because of my personality, not because I'm friends with Harry Potter or anything like that.

"What are you thinking about, love?" He asked. I smiled at the silky voice that belonged to my love, it runs through my ears and makes me go into a dream-like state from how... Perfect it sounds.

"I was thinking that your beautiful and I'm so happy that you love me" Tom smirked and pulled me onto his lap

"Me? Beautiful? Nah, I'm afraid that your wrong, there is only one beautiful person in this room-"

"And it's you, I know" I butted in and smiled, Tom shook his head and pecked me on the cheek

"Silly Luna" He whispered in my ear "If I'm beautiful, then your the most perfect angel to ever walk the Earth" I shook my head and stood up, offering my hand to Tom, who just looked at it confused

"Come on, beautiful. We've got potions now" Tom frowned but took my hand anyway and we made our way to potions.

* * *

Slughorn 1945 POV:

"Okay, students, your homework is to write down the ingredience for Polyjuice Potion, it's due tomorrow" I sighed as my sixth year students packed up their stuff and started exiting the class room.

I have been observing my students as of late, especially those of Mr. Riddle, Mr. and Miss. Lovegood and Mr. Black, extra especially of Riddle and female Lovegood, they have become so close over the short amount of time that they have known eachother, it's slightly scaring me a tad because Miss. Lovegood has begun to exclude herself from activities in favour for leaning against Mr. Riddle and Tom has started to glare at anybody who even comes close to his female friend, excluding her brother and Mr. Black.

I've noticed that whenever Mr. Malfoy walks near the pair, Riddle's eyes flash red, (I know that you must think that this is my imagination but I have talked to the other teachers about it and they also have seen it) then he pulls Lovegood closer to him and growls at Malfoy, which, even from the other side of the room, is quite scary.

Miss Lovegood looks as if she doesn't like it when her friend does that whole protecting thing, she always glares at Riddle but then sighs and bows her head, leaning into him. I do worry about that child, I heard that she got raped by another student on halloween, the other teachers say that all she does during class is either write notes, completely ignoring everybody except the teacher, or leaning into Riddle, with her face hidden in the crook of his neck.

We (the teachers and I) do worry about Miss. Lovegood, during breaks she is seen sitting by the lake doing homework with her brother, talking with Miss. McGonagall and Miss. Pomfry or, I guess you would call it cuddling, with Mr. Riddle. I wonder what is going to happen to that child, but whatever happens, I do very much hope that it won't effect Mr. Riddle, for I fear that if she were to hurt him, he would go dark.

"Mr. Riddle? Mr. Lovegood? Can you please stay back for a few minutes?" I asked the boys just as they were leaving the class, as I stood up, I noticed that Miss. Lovegood had tears in her eyes and she was shaking her head, clinging onto Mr. Riddle as if her life depended on it. When I reached the students, I heard what Mr. Riddle said to Miss. Lovegood, and I really wish I didn't because now I have to go and tell Dippet.

"Don't worry, Luna; Orion, Minerva and Poppy will be there to protect you from Malfoy, he will never hurt you again, okay?" Miss. Lovegood then sighed and let go of Mr. Riddle's arm

"Your right, Thomas. I'll be in the library, hurry back to me. Hello, Professor... I'll just be leaving now" She then smiled, turned around and left the classroom. I shook my head fondly at the girl, how she astonishes me so...

"Professor? What is it that you wanted?" Mr. Lovegood asked as he leaned against Mr. Riddle who in response, placed his arm around the shorter boy's shoulders. Looks like both Lovegood's rely on Mr. Riddle for comfort, which also looks like Mr. Riddle is all too happy to comfort the twins in any way they needed.

"Well, I was going to have a little get-together of a few students this coming saturday and I was wondering if you would like to come?" I asked. They are both incredibly powerful wizards, and not for their age either, the last time I saw two people, who weren't related, have astonishingly high amounts of power between them was Dumbledore and Grinderwald, before Grinderwald went evil and when they were friends. Amazing, really, it's like they share the same magical core or something.

"Of course, sir. We would be honored to attend your party, but may we ask something?" I'm very glad that the boys accepted my offer, they would both make a fine addition to my collection.

"Ask away, m'boy, ask away!" I looked at Mr. Lovegood to ask his question but Mr. Riddle seemed to ask it instead, maybe they _are_ related...

"Who is coming? To your get-together, I mean" What a strange question to ask... It probably has something to do with their over-protectivness towards Miss. Lovegood.

"Well, I have invited Mr. Nott, Mr. Macnair, The Carrows, Mr. Avery, Mr. Dolohov, Mr. Lestrange, Mr. Mulciber, Mr. Rosier and Mr. Rookwood, I think that's everyone, why?" Mr. Riddle smirked and whispered something that sounded like '_Death-Eaters united_' What's a death eater? Hmm...

"No reason, Sir. Do you think that you could invite Abraxas Malfoy as well, please?" Lovegood asked and Riddle nodded, I wonder why they would want me to- Oh, Miss Lovegood.

"Of course. Now, I believe you have a friend waiting for you in the library, best not keep her waiting" I shooed the boys out of my classroom and sighed. This job does not go well with my blood pressure or my conscious, no, not at all.

I sat down at my desk and thought things over. Should I tell Dippet my worries about the whole rape thing with Miss. Lovegood, about how I think that Mr. Malfoy did it? But then there is the consequences, well, Dippet doesn't know so they obviously haven't told anybody, but if I went and told Dippet, Miss. Lovegood might think that it was one or more of her friends who told him, which would not go down well, but then if I did tell him, Mr. Malfoy would get expelled, therefore easing the worries the group of friends have for Miss. Lovegood. Good lord, all this worrying is giving me a headache! You know what? I think I'll just let them sort it out themselves.

* * *

Hermione POV:

I don't believe it! Nope! There is _no_ way I saw that! My mind is playing tricks on me. Okay, Hermione, calm down, you are not going mad, and Voldemort did not just wink at you, it didn't happen because he's not here... Oh, crap! My imagination-Voldemort is walking towards me! Crap, crap, crap! Mind, if your nice to me, please stop tricking me like this! It's not nice and I don't like it.

"Hello, Miss. Granger. Pleasure to meet you" Fine, i'll play along to your cruel joke, by the way, it's not nice!

"Hi, Mr. Voldemort, sir. And we've met before" Great, the big snake is smirking at me, NOT NICE!

"And this meeting won't be the last... Anyway, I need something to be done, but I cannot do it alone and, from what I've heard, you're the best witch to ask" Okay, so maybe your not lying to me, but then why is Voldemort in the school? Oh, Dumbledore is over there and isn't doing anything so I guess that Voldemort is safe... Haha, that sounds funny, a safe Voldemort! Just wait until Harry comes back, he'll laugh so hard at that one!

"Sure, what do you need help with, Mr. Voldemort?" Mr? Really? Makes him sound like a gentleman, which he isn't, seeing as how he killed all those people, which wasn't very nice, by the way! God, I really need to stop talking to myself!

"I need your help to make a potion, now follow me Miss. Granger" Might as well follow the scaly man "And Miss. Granger?"

"Hmm?" He may be a very ugly man but his eyes are so captivating, red as the darkest blood, tainted by an evil soul... fasinating, must ask him how he did that.

"Call me... Tom"

"Call me Hermione"

**...XXX...**

Voldemort 1996 POV:

"You know, Tom, Harry never really had a problem with you" The mudblood said as she was stirring a couldron full of yucky looking brown stuff. Really? I was always under the impression he hated me.

"No?" The mudblood looked up for a split second to shake her head before grabbing another ingredient and adding it to the mixture.

"Nope, never. He's just out for your blood because it's your fault that people he care about are either hurt or dead because of you" Wait, I'm confused, I don't get it, the mudblood isn't making any sense.

"I thought you said that he didn't have a problem with me" I don't even know why I'm even talking to the mudblood, I'd rather talk to Minerva, and that's saying something!

"He doesn't have a problem with _you_, just your actions and views on life" What's wrong with my views on life? I quite like my views.

"My views on life are fine!" The mudblood is laughing at me! So rude, if she wasn't helping me, I would crucio her... Actually, I probably wouldn't, this is Potter's best friend, and he was my best friend, so that makes her my best friend also... Eww! I'm best friends with a mudblood! EEEWWWW!

"Yeah, your views on _your_ life are fine, your views on other peoples lives however... Not so much, and are you okay? You seemed to be disgusted by something, it's probably the potion or something" I suppose the mudbl- that _Granger _has a point, stupid mudblood. Wait... How can she be a mudblood? She might be related to James Granger, who was also a mudblood, therefore he probably mated with a muggle and spawned a squib, which makes Granger being magical likely... Hmm...

"I'm fine, Granger, I just thought about something that I found slightly disturbing" The Granger girl looked up at me and frowned... How Harry can be friends with this girl is beyond me.

"What's disturbing, Tom?" Okay, I really regret telling the mudblood to call me by my birth name, it's getting really quite annoying... Why can't Harry and Luna just hurry up and come back? Bloody hell!

"I was just thinking that I wouldn't torture you because you are Harry's best friend, then I remembered that _I'm_ his best friend as well, which would make us best friends also" The mudblood smiled and shook her head, concentrating on the potion. I hope this works, I want Luna to be proud of me, and maybe Harry won't be scared of me.

"Yes, it would seem that we are best friends. How did you and Harry become friends anyway?" Dispite my... Wishes, I'm beginning to like the mudblood, she's easy to talk to... Is that wrong? For the feared dark lord to like the company of a light-supporting mudblood? All well, it was bound to happen anyway.

"Well, at first we didn't like eachother, he just tolerated me because I was close to Orion Black, and I-"

"You don't mean _the _Orion Black? Orion Magnus Black? Sirius Black's father?" Well, obviously the mudblood has heard of my deseased friend, and his deseased son as well

"Yes, I do, anyway, I tolerated him because he was the 'twin brother' of the girl I fancied" The mudblood had dropped the knife she was holding and looked at me with wide, disbelieveing eyes "What?"

"You... You liked Luna?"

"Liked her? No, dear Hermione, I never liked Luna... When I first saw her, I fell in love with her" The mudblood started to blink, as if to clear her vision, then she smiled kindly at me, which actually comforted me, such a nice girl.

"Did Luna ever mention Whackspurts and Nargles?" What? How did she know about them? _I_ didn't even know about them! Harry had said that they were invisible creatures that float inside your brain and make your vision go all fuzzy, and that's what Luna told him!

"She did, why?" Great, we all know that the world is going to end when the mudblood smirks at the dark lord, obviously knowing somthing that the DL (dark lord) does not.

"No reason. Now shush, the potion is almost finished and I'll need a memory of yours" I don't get it, what kind of memory does she need?

"Why do you need a memory?" The mudblood sighed and looked up at me. It's not _my_ fault that I don't know what the potion requires! I just need it made!

"Because, in order for the potion to work, it needs to know what you want to look like, right? So, if you give me a memory of you looking in the mirror then that should suffice" Well, it makes sense...

"Okay, how old do you reckon I should look?" I know you must be shocked, but I really do want her honest opinion, she's a smart witch, you know.

"Well, I think it would be wise to look like you did at your most... Handsomest, Harry told me that when you were in your 20's you were very good-looking, so how about a memory from that time frame?" See... Smart witch.

"Okay, hold on one second" I placed my wand to my temple, thought of the memory, and placed the memory into the couldron when the mudblood nodded, after a few stirs of the potion, it started to turn from a moss green colour to a light pink colour, Granger then put it in a vial and handed it to me.

"Alright, Mr. Tom, drink half the potion now and then the rest of it in 1 hour, your youthful look should start to show about half an hour after you finish the vial. Okay, bye now" Granger stood up and headed for the door. No, she can't leave until I know something... I grabbed her wrist and pulled her so her head was a few inches away from my chest, I looked down at the mudblood and smiled.

"Miss Granger, are you related to someone named James?" It looks like I still have my charm, I have made the girl a puddle in my arms ;)

"Yeah, why?" She truly is a beautiful girl, though not as beautiful as my Luna, she's my beautiful angel.

"I went to school with a James Granger, he went to the halloween ball with Luna, you know." Okay, bad memories!

"My grandfather is a wizard? Oh my god!" I let the Granger girl go and she ran out of the room, most likely to talk to one of her friends.

God, I hope Luna will still love me when she gets back, Harry too... God, I miss them both so much! Those two are the only two people I have ever loved. Harry as my best friend, Luna as my lover.

I remember on my 50th birthday, the death eaters threw a birthday party for me, which was nice and all, but you know, it was weird, anyway,, there were balloons and party hats and loud music, it was awesome! But then when we were handing out presents, Bella gave me a sketched drawing of an angel and if it weren't for all the death eaters in the room, I would have broken down crying. It looked exactly how Luna looked when we were learning how to become an animagus, I became a black serpent with brown eyes (no surprises there), Harry became a black panther with green eyes and a lightning bolt shape on his tail, and Luna became a white Angel, her wings were pure white and the ends were a sapphire blue colour, she seemed to glow and here eyes were the deepest blue, outlined with black. Needless to say, she was gorgeous! I knew she was an angel from the moment I knew thsat I loved her.

Well, Harry and Luna will be back tomorrow so at least I have something to look forward to. Now, time to drink this potion... Bottoms up, as the muggles say.


	11. Letter Home

**Title of Story: Tom's Best Friend and Lover Twins**

**Author of Story: Me :) Riddle-solver (Nee` Remmy-love)**

**Word Count for Chapter: About 3,368 (not precise) **

**Summary:**

**_What if Dumbledore was wrong? What if Tom Riddle had not one friend, but three? And what if one of those three friends was his lover? Read on as Harry and Luna go on a mission from Dumbledore to find out about Voldemort's past, but on the way, will Luna fall in love with the supposed Dark Lord? And why is Harry becoming Tom's best friend? Read the journeys Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, Orion Black and Tom Riddle have in their 6th year at Hogwarts in 1945. Maybe Harry can lead Tom to the Chamber of Secrets._**

**Rated: T for mild coarse language (swearing) and some violence but both will get worse as the story continues**

**What To Do Now?: Read on, my lovelies :)**

**P. S. This chapter gets a little angsty on Harry's part, so yeah, you've been warned! Wow that sounded really evil in my head :P**

**P. P. S. Sorry about the long update, my muse ran away so I couldn't think of anything to write. I mean, the blasted letter took me a week to write! How sad is that? All well  
*side note* Remember how in the other chapter I said that Luna's animagus looked like an angel? Well, I read through it and saw what I seriously screwed up, animagus is an animal... but don't worry, when they (the characters) decide to learn it, my stuff up will be fixed because I found the perfect solution to my dilemma :)**

**I think that you would want to read the bloody story by now, yes? Well, don't let my drabbles stop you :) **

**

* * *

**

"My grandfather is a wizard? Oh my god!"

_

* * *

_

Tom POV:

Time had passed quickly and all too soon it was the 30th of November, just one day until the Lovegood's birthdays, it was a good thing that today was saturday, because I can quickly pop into Hogsmead and buy them a present. I know you must think that I'm a bad friend, leaving birthday present shopping until the last minute, but I really didn't have the time, but now I do, and I have to think of a way to not get Harry and Luna to follow me...

Minerva and Poppy! They can help me! Why didn't I think of that before? Seriously, I thought I was smarter than that, all well.

I made a mad dash for the Gryffindor Tower, and in no time, I was there. Thank god I'm a fast runner, otherwise I might have run into either Harry or Luna, and that would have _totally_ stuffed up my wonderous plans for them, wouldn't it? Yeah...

"Riddle? What are you doing here?" I snapped back into reality to see Minerva and Poppy standing in front of me, with their hands on their hips, glaring at me. I really don't know why they don't like me, well, I know why Minnie hates me but I don't get what Poppy's problem with me is, maybe I'll ask Harry later.

"Oh, good! Just the Gryffindorks I wanted to talk to! Listen, I need your help on something" I mean, really, they are dorks! Gryffindors are dorks, Ravenclaws are nerds, Hufflepuffs are push-overs and Slytherins are evil bastards. People should start to realize this son, otherwise I'll just have to remind them.

"Alright, devil cock-sucker, what do you need help with?" Wow, I never knew that Poppy used such colourful language, she has always been quiet and polite, well, except when she's attacking Harry's face *shudders*

"Cock-sucker? Anyways, You know how it's Harry and Luna's birthday tomorrow? Well, I was going to rent a small apartment for you two, myself, Orion, Harry and Luna for the night so we can celebrate their birthdays, in hogsmead of course, but I can't have Harry and/or Luna there with me, it would ruin the surprise, you see. That's where you two come in, I need you to keep them both busy for a few hours so I can go down to Hogsmead and do the plan" Well, I like the plan, I really hope that Harry and Luna like it too, I hate to admit it, but I love them both so very much and I will do anything to please them.

"Okay then, but have you asked for permission so we can actually go?" Did Minnie really think of me as being that stupid? Really, I'm quite offended...

"Of course I have! Dippet said that it was fine, just as long as we're back by lunch time, he has excused us from our morning classes" I smirked at the annoyed look on Minnie's face, I think that she hoped that I would have forgotten that important detail, but I didn't, and that's what makes me awesome and her... Well, not :D

"Fine, we'll help you, just tell us when we have to leave so we can pack some clothes" I nodded to the two annoyingly annoying girls and sprinted towards hogsmead. You know, I have already booked the room, I just needed an excuse so that they would help me. I can't very well tell them that I forgot to buy them a present, can I? No, that's what I thought.

As I arrived to Hogsmeade, I saw one of Luna's friends and ran up to her, maybe she can help me buy the perfect present for my precious Luna.

"Myrtle! Hi! I need your help" I said to her as I reached her. She was sitting down on a bench in front of Honeydukes with a bag of something, probably chocolate.

"Why would you need _my_ help? I'm useless!" She said as she sobbed. My god, the girl never stops crying! Why is Luna friends with her? Bloody hell...

"Be as it may, but you are Luna's friend and I need help in buying her a present. Do you know what she would want?" Myrtle stopped crying and glared at me but pointed to a shop a few meters down the road

"She said that she saw something in that shop that she wanted. Now, go away" I rolled my eyes at the stupid girl and walked towards the shop she pointed at. When I got there, I was only mildly surprised. Here I am, standing in front of a jewelry store... Nice, Luna.

Anyway, I walked into the shop and had a look around, looking for the perfect gift for my beautiful Luna. The sales-lady asked if she could help with anything so I asked her what 16-year old girls would like to receive as a gift, but then she stormed away... Helpful... So I looked by myself and as I made my way to the last display cabinet, where all the jewelry is held, I saw the most perfect piece of jewelry that would be absolutely perfect for my angel, so I took it out of the cabinet and made my way over to pay for it. Now all I need is a present for Harry... Hmmm... What to get him...?

* * *

**Harry POV:**

Hmm... I wonder where Tom is? He's really freaking Luna out. Surely he knows what he does to her when he's not in her presence? It seems that when Tom isn't around, only Orion or I can calm her down. I feel so sorry for her and I know that she knows that I feel that way. Every time she calls for Tom instead of me it breaks my heart, I hate the fact that she prefers him over me and I hate the fact that I can never save her from her nightmares.

I'm always the one to hold her close when she's distraught and when I whisper comforting words to her, her reply is always "_Thank you, Tom_". I don't think there is anything more heart-wrenching than that. I know that she is in love with Tom, I am aware of that, but I wish she knew how much I loved her as well, not in a romantic way, like Tom, but in a brotherly way. They say love, any type, is like Tango, and that it takes two to dance to the erotic music, but it feels like I'm dancing by myself when it comes to Luna, and I hate it.

Poppy is the only one why knows about my feelings and says that I'm jealous of the love Luna has for Tom, of course I told her that she was being silly and that I don't have romantic feelings for my sister (thank god!) but she just calls me an idiot and that wasn't what she meant. Apparently, according to my lovely Poppy-seed (:P), that because Luna only openly expresses her love to Tom, I'm jealous, because she doesn't show that she loves me. My Poppy-seed is being silly, so I don't listen to her, and every time Luna calls for Tom, I realize, just slightly every time, that she is right, though I will never admit it. Ever.

Luna has started sobbing in my arms, screaming for Malfoy to stop touching her, she's hitting me and trying to get out of my grasp but I'm not going to budge, which I know she's going to thank me, well Tom, for later. Poppy and Orion are giving Luna sad looks but know not to come anywhere near her while she's in this distraught state, because last time they did, Luna's magic lashed out at them and almost hurt them, so I told them to stay away. Poppy has told me numerous times that she's going to help me take care of Luna but I said no, in fear for her safety, I told her that I am a concerned boyfriend and I don't wish for her to be injured by one of her best friends, then she backed off and let me handle her.

"Harry?" a whispered voice came from below me. I looked down at the girl in my lap and I felt like crying my heart out. Luna's cheeks were moist from all the tears and were red raw from Luna trying to rid them of her tears. She had forgotten to put in new contacts so her eyes were her normal blue, well, not normal persay, but they were blue. Her normal, bright, sky-blue blue eyes, that show happiness, joy and love, were now dark blue, close to violet, that showed pain, grief and sadness. I swear, I will make Abraxas Malfoy pay for all the pain that he caused by beautiful sister, what Luna feels now will be like a walk in the park compared to what Malfoy will feel once I'm through with him!

"Yes, Luna? Is there anything I can do for you?" my whispered response came out. I always talk quietly to Luna when she's like this, just in case I scare her more than she already is, but she seems to be okay, just upset, like she broke her arm or something.

"I want to go home" I looked at her confused. We had never discussed where we were going to stay when the christmas holidays came, or if we were staying at school or what. We don't actually have a home so where is she talking about?

"What do you mean, Luna?" Wait... Does she mean...?

"I want to go home! To daddy! I want to see Ginny and Hermione and Neville and even Ron! I want to leave here! WHY DID DUMBLEDORE SEND US HERE? IF HE KNEW WHAT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN? I HATE HIM!" I didn't say anything, I just held her closer to me and let her scream into my chest. Trust me, I hate Dumbledore at the moment as well, for what he made Luna go through, I wouldn't wish onto anyone else, ever! I don't even think Voldemort would, from what he went through with Luna, how she hated to be away from him, how she relied on him, how she sought comfort from him, and how he gave her all the comfort and support she needed.

"I know, Luna" I said "I want to go home too, if it will keep you safe, then we should go home. I'll send a note to Albus and see if he'll let us, hmm?" Luna just nodded, stood up, and walked away, probably to pack.

I know what I just thought, about Tom comforting Luna and being her rock. But, surprisingly, he's been my rock as well, like when we took her to the hospital wing after the attack, and every time her heart stopped, I would collapse to the floor and start shaking, and Tom would be there, on the floor with me, holding me upright and calming me until her heart started again, and no matter how much pain he was in, he would comfort me first before even registering his own emotions, which would be gone by the time she was okay.  
I love Luna, so very much, and I love Tom too, he's my best friend, the bestest friend I have ever had, more so then Ron, who, when Sirius died and I would be upset, would just pat me on the back and let Hermione take care of me, Tom, on the other hand, whenever I was distraught about something, would sit on the floor, pull me into his arms and let me cry on his shoulder while sitting in his lap. Tom is truly my own personal rock, as well as Luna's. I guess I'd better be writing that letter now, huh? Yeah.

_Dear Albus,_

_Luna and I were wondering... Can we please come back? With what happened to Luna and all, we really need to be back in our own time, to be around familiar people._

_Please, professor! Let us come home! You have no idea how bad it is here! The only good thing about this time is our friends, but it seems that all we do is take care of Luna, so I thought that if we come back to our time, then Luna will be okay, and we can all stop worrying over her, because, sir, she is so very upset and, being her big brother, I need to take care of her, and if that means taking her away from this place in time, then that's exactly what I plan on doing! I know that she is happy with our nice group of friends, with Minerva, Poppy, Orion, Tom and myself, but she is too distraught over what happened on Halloween, so I think that taking her away from here is the best possible plan, sir._

_I'm begging here, Dumbledore. Luna hates you for making her go through all this pain, and I hate you for making my lovely sister sad, and I don't want to hate you, and I know Luna doesn't want to hate you either, but we do, so could you please help us? I know that we haven't completed the mission, but I'd rather fail you and the wizarding world than let Luna lose her sanity. You must understand, professor, in my mind, family _always _comes first, and Luna is now family, so I will do anything to make sure that she is safe and happy._

_Maybe we can convince Voldemort to end the war? So that we can prove that we are his former friends and so I can make sure that, no matter where we are, my beautiful sister will be happy, and I think that she would be happy with Voldemort, because I know that he can love, it's just no one has loved him for a long time, and if Luna showed him that she loved him, then he will love her too, and she would be happy, and so will Tom, they would be so happy together._

_By the way, professor, my best friend is not evil! Just because he's killed people and enjoys torturing people, that doesn't make him evil, just a little crazy. I'm sure that the light supporters have killed people, like Aurors, it's pretty much their job! And those people aren't evil, and yet, the people on the dark side are evil just because they 'kill people', well, they're not the only ones! Say, when I kill Voldemort, will I be evil then? Because I killed a guy? Surely I would be, but then you would say "No, my dear boy, you are not evil, those who are evil use unforgivables like they are common spells, and you don't so you aren't" Well, I may not kill for a living, professor, but I have casted crucio a few times already, once on Bellatrix Lestrange for killing Sirius and a few times on Abraxas Malfoy for numerous reasons, and I will be forced to kill my best friend! _

_Also, how do you expect me to do that? Kill my best friend? It's like you asking Parvati to kill Lavender or Crabbe to kill Goyle, you just can't ask someone to kill their best friend, their family! I'm sorry, professor, but I'm pulling out of the war, well, not really, I'm just going to join Voldemort, because he is my best friend and I'm not going to be used as the light sides weapon! Voldemort has never lied to me, kept things from me, but you have! And I have had a lot of time to think about this and I don't think that I trust you anymore, at least with Voldemort, he told me what he wanted straight upfront, no foreplay or beating around the bush, trying to 'give me a normal childhood' or any crap like that! Look, Dumbledore, I don't have anything against you, but you -and the rest of the wizarding world- are forcing me to do something that I no longer want to do, you understand? I can't kill Voldemort, because he's my family now, and as I mentioned before.. Family always comes first._

_So... Can we please come home? I would really appreciate it if we could, you know? We just aren't that happy here now and I want Luna to be happy again so... yeah..._

_H. J. Potter_

_P. s. Please tell Madam Pomfry that I will always love her, thanks :)_

I called on Fawkes once Poppy and Orion left for lunch and sent the letter on its way. Hopefully, Dumbledore will let us go home, if Luna wants to go home, then she will go home, God Dammit!

Anyways... I think that I should go find Tom and give him a piece of my mind. What do you think? Yeah? Yeah! Okay...

"**TTTOOOMMM RRIIDDDDLLEE!**"

* * *

Voldemort POV:

Wow... I can't believe it! The mudblood actually made the potion right! Oh, my GOD! Wow! I look so much _younger_ now! I can't wait until Harry and Luna get back... I wonder what they will think of me when they see me? Oh crap! I never thought, I have been chasing Harry down for most of his life! He wouldn't want to be friends with me! And LUNA! I have been chasing down one of her best friends for most of his life so she wouldn't love me anymore!

Oh, no! What am I going to do? I need them both in my life now! When they left, and I got that letter saying that they were dead, I lost all my sanity, there was no hope left in me anymore so I sought revenge, the letter said that they were killed by a dark wizard, though I didn't know who it was, I still went after the one person who hurt them as far as I knew. Malfoy. I went to his house, castrated him and tortured him until he couldn't breathe anymore. Then I came back a month later and killed him, that was when I found out he had a son, named Lucius, the little boy would have been about 4 years old, so I didn't kill him, but instead made the mental note to recruit him when he was old enough and make his life a living hell. No offspring of my now deceased foe will get to live a normal life, at least not as long as I live, that is!

I just saw Snape, he didn't know who I was so we started talking and what-not, then I let it slip that I was who I am and he totally freaked out! It was hilarious! You should have been there! Oh, the sheer look of surprise and fear on his face was priceless! I should have gotten a picture to blackmail him with later! OMG!

Anyways... the students are going back to class now so I think I might go for a little stroll around the lake, maybe plan a raid, who knows? Well, we'll see what my mind comes up with whilst on that walk, shall we? I think we shall.


	12. Birthday Happiness part1

**Title of Story: Tom's Best Friend and Lover Twins**

**Author of Story: Me :) Riddle-solver (Nee` Remmy-love)**

**Word Count for Chapter: About 629 ({Terrible, right?}not precise)**

**Summary:**

**_What if Dumbledore was wrong? What if Tom Riddle had not one friend, but three? And what if one of those three friends was his lover? Read on as Harry and Luna go on a mission from Dumbledore to find out about Voldemort's past, but on the way, will Luna fall in love with the supposed Dark Lord? And why is Harry becoming Tom's best friend? Read the journeys Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, Orion Black and Tom Riddle have in their 6th year at Hogwarts in 1945. Maybe Harry can lead Tom to the Chamber of Secrets._**

**Rated: T for mild coarse language (swearing) and some violence but both will get worse as the story continues**

**What To Do Now?: Read on, my lovelies :)**

**P.s. I'm so sos so sososos sorry that this chapter is so short! And that it took me ages to write it! terribly, insanly, madly sorry! Forgive me? For Tom and Luna's sake? ;)  
I promise that the next chapter will be up and running as soon as I can, and it will be HEAPS longer :) **

**

* * *

**

_"TTTOOOMMM RRIIDDDDLLEE!"_

_

* * *

_

"Happy Birthday To You! Happy Birthday To You! Happy Birthday Dear The Lovegoods! Happy Birthday To You! YYYAAAYYY!" I smiled as Harry and Luna were standing in front of the door that they just came in through and were blushing as red as a tomato. I walked up to both of them and gave them both a hug at the same time.

"Happy birthday, you two!" They both grinned at the same time, looked at each other and then... Tackled me to the ground. There was laughter from behind us. Well at least some people thought it was amusing.

"Thanks, Tom" They said at the same time, both still lying on top of me, not that I mind or anything but still, its getting kind of akward...

"Yeah, yeah, now get off me!" Gosh, I love it when they smile, they haven't done it in so long, I'm just glad that today is, at least, the one day in the year when they can both be happy. I love them both, not just for their smiles, but for multiple reasons, like Luna is the love of my life, she's my soul-mate. This is actually true, you see, there's this potion that you take, and if you have a soul-mate, it will pull you towards them, and i took it last week, maybe, and I ended up right in front of Luna, when she asked me what I was doing, I just smiled and kissed her, in front of everybody, seeing as how we were in the great hall eating dinner at the time... Anyway, and I love Harry because he's the only person apart from Orion who gets me, like, really gets me, he even gave me a book about Horcrux's and said that I should go talk to Prof. Slughorn, which I did after the little 'get together' he held last month. He really gave me quite a lot of information, which was really good. Anyways... Yeah, he gets me, and it's nice to have a friend who understands, also, he really brings out the best in me, you know? He knows when I'm upset, even if I'm smiling, and he knows when to give me a hug when needed. Sorry, going a bit off track here, anyway, it's Harry and Luna's birthdays today so we are celebrating!

"Wow, love you too, Thomas..." Harry said while rolling his eyes. I also love Harry's sense of humour. Funny duck he is.

Yeah, whatever! Now, who's ready to celebrate?" Orion yelled from his position in the potions classroom... The secret entrance to hogsmead that Harry showed us once.

"WE ARE!" Minnie and Poppy said at the same time and both ran over to Orion, Poppy dragging Harry along. Boy, those two are in _love_! You can immediately tell, like, if you've never seen or met them before, you could tell that they loved each other a lot. But Harry always gives her these looks, ones that she doesn't notice, its like he's in pain when he looks at her sometimes, like he knows that something bad is going to happen to her or something, which he probably does know, seeing as he's something of a seer, but when I ask him, he says he doesn't know what I'm talking about and ignores me for a while... Strange.

"Come on, love, we don't want to be left behind, do we?" Luna asked as she smiled and grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the entrance, or exit, depends on which way you look at it, really.


End file.
